Taking Care of Your son All by Yourself
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Sasuke is raising his son.Wild things happen,Shootings,Itachi,Deaths?All happens.But When Sasuke comes back to Konoha with his son,what will happen?Lot's of odd things! Follows on till Arusuke's turn.
1. Arusuke and Needed Supplies

"_Ninja wait to see how they plan the mission. That's why patience is necessary." _His Father's words echoed in his mind. He was running. The Village of Konohagakure did the worst. They ruined Uchiha's name! They made fun of his Father that easily, and he let them. His Father just stood there. They ruined his Father.

Uchiha Sasuke was made fun of. And his son had to watch. His son cried with sadness seeing his Father's face. But that's ahead of time so let's get to the part where Sasuke's wife had his son.

Uchiha Sasuke lived outside Konoha. His wife had just had his son. Which to his relief they were both unharmed. His wife looked at the child in disgust. She never wanted a child for they were a pain. They nurse called Sasuke in. He rose out of his seat and entered the room. "Hello sweetie." Sasuke said kindly. He would have to do that because she was probably not in the mood for the "Hn" Word. She snarled at him. "You can have this child! I don't want it!" She said as she angrily tossed the crying baby. It was like slow motion. Sasuke jumped into the air ready to catch his son. Luckily he caught him. The baby was crying. Sasuke stood up with the baby in his arms. "Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to hold back his anger. "I don't want it." She said bluntly. He looked at her shocked. "Why would you say that?" He asked. She looked into his onyx eyes. "I used you Sasuke." She replied. "You were the hottest guy I had met so I married you on a bet. I'm through. So I can go back to my normal life." She said and laid there. The bewildered Sasuke took his child and went outside.

He went outside the hospital and sat on a bench. He still had his son in his lap. But he wasn't feeling great. "How could I have gotten myself used?" Sasuke asked himself. Of course there was nobody to give him an answer. His heart skipped a beat. Then tears poured out of his eyes. "What am I going to do?" Sasuke asked. Tears were just pouring like a water spout. He couldn't control himself. His wife never loved him. It was just a bet. Just a silly bet. What was he going to name his child? It then hit him. "I'll name him Arusuke." He said quietly. The reason why he named him that was because just like the word Gomen, Arusuke meant sorry. Sasuke saw the boy's eyes open. They were onyx. He smiled. The baby giggled. His heart felt warm and he forgot all of his troubles. He was going to make this child have a better life than he had. That was a promise.

He walked down to the store where they sold baby supplies. He was a twenty year old man and he had to take care of his child. The baby was probably starving. He entered the store. The cashier walked over to him. "My! You must be a first timer!" She said with shining eyes. "Yeah. I was wondering the best supplies I could get?" He asked. She smiled. "Are you single?" She asked. "Well. Apparently my wife used me. She played a bet with her friend and as soon as this litle guy was born she left." Sasuke replied. "Aw you poor thing!" She wailed. Thank goodness there wasn't any customers in there at the hour. "So what's the little guy's name?" She asked. "Arusuke." Sasuke said. She nodded and handed him the stuff he needed. "Here you go. You'll need diapers, a bottle, milk, baby food, clothing, and no tear shampoo." She said. Sasuke nodded. "Thank you ma'am." He replied. "You're welcome, but I'll pay for this. I mean you seem like such a good man and it looks like you don't have much money today." She said. She was right. He didn't even have his wallet. "Thank you so much." He thanked her. She smiled. "Just make sure you bring Little Arusuke whenever you come back, okay?" She told him. He nodded. He left the store with all the supplies she gave him.

Sasuke ran to his house. He smiled widely. Arusuke looked at him cutely. "Goo aga ah" Arusuke said. Sasuke smiled. "I love you little Aru." Sasuke said. He got to the front of his house and opened the door. Inside there was nothing. Sasuke stared wide eyed at his house. The only thing in the room was a couch. He ran to his room. No bed. Nothing but his stuff. There wasn't even a crib. He sighed. He would have to go to the store.

Sasuke closed the door to his house and ran to the store. Arusuke began to cry. Sasuke stopped and lifted him. "Everything's going to be okay, darling." Sasuke said quietly. Arusuke stopped crying. He smiled at Sasuke. He gurgled. "Ah. I see you're also hungry. Well! I didn't forget my wallet." Sasuke replied. He walked over to the store. He entered again. "It's you again!" The lady said. He smiled. "Is there anything I forgot?" She asked. He looked at her. "My former wife just took the crib and everything but the couch and the kitchen supplies. I also brought my wallet and I'm looking for a crib." Sasuke replied, he was turning red out of embarrassment. "You don't have to be embarrassed! I can get you a crib in no time!" She said and ran over to a spot in the store. She came back a minute later with a crib. "Here you go." She said. Sasuke was about to get the money out of his wallet but she stopped him. "Oh no! This is a free crib! You don't have to pay. Just take it. We give these away because they are for first time parents." She told him. He nodded. Sasuke had no idea how he was going to carry it but he had an idea. He summoned his pet hawk. Taka. "Take the crib to my house okay?" Sasuke told the hawk. He strapped it down and the bird took off. "Again, thank you so much." Sasuke said. She smiled. "Anytime." She said.

Sasuke made it back to his house. He realized that Arusuke needed to be fed. Once he entered the house, he sat Arusuke down on the couch and he went into the kitchen and warmed a bottle of milk. Once he checked for the right temperature he went back to his Little boy. He was whining. Sasuke picked up the boy and cradled him in his arms. He put the bottle in the boys mouth and he began to drink it. Sasuke smiled at his baby son. He was proud. Arusuke soon closed his eyes. The milk really does work. He sat his son down and got him a blanket. He wrapped it carefully around his son's body. The child was quiet.

Sasuke began to work on the crib. He was extra quiet so that way he did not disturb his son. Once he finished he picked Arusuke up and put him in the crib. Sasuke looked at how peaceful his child was. He smiled. "Goodnight Arusuke. I love you." He said and kissed him on the forehead.

_To be continued in Chapter 2_


	2. Midnight With Arusuke

Sasuke woke up to crying in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock, though he shouldn't have. It was 1:01 in the morning. He sighed and walked to his son's room.

Arusuke was crying. Sasuke only had one thought. He needed a diaper change. Not only did Sasuke think it, he smelt it. He covered his nose. He walked closer to his son and picked him up. "Calm down, Aru. You're not making things any better." He said calmly. He walked over to the kitchen and sat Arusuke down on the counter. He went over to the bag of supplies that the lady had gotten him and he pulled out a diaper. He quickly changed it and cleaned the boy. He then put on another diaper. "You'll need a bath tomorrow." Sasuke told his son. He clapped his hands giggling. Sasuke sighed. He put his son back in the bed. He walked back into his room for sleep.

Sasuke was then awakened by his son's crying at two A.M. He groaned. He didn't even get an hour to sleep. He walked to Aru's room and found that he needed pajamas. He mentally hit himself on the forehead. He forgot to clothe him. He left the crying child and went to the bag of supplies. He found blue pajamas. He sighed in relief. He ran beck to his son and picked him up. He put the pajamas on Arusuke. Aru quieted down. He smiled at Sasuke, his father. "Please just sleep tonight." Sasuke pleaded. Arusuke began to cry. Sasuke hugged him. "Now, now, don't cry Little Aru. Daddy's here." He said cooing the baby. Arusuke calmed down and closed his eyes. Sasuke, needing to be able to tend to his child moved the crib to his room. There may not have been a bed but he moved the couch in there. He got the bag of supplies and put them next to the couch. He sat Arusuke back into the crib carefully and plopped himself on the couch. He sat there for a minute. His calm face was now angry. "She did take some of my stuff." He said. The bed was his. Not to mention he bought everything. He felt like his stuff was somewhere. He was right. He sat up, and walked to the window. Outside, he found everything. He stared wide eyed at the scene. "Well, that's not very nice. She's the one who used me." He said. "Taka! Help me get some of this stuff." Sasuke told his hawk. It obeyed. "That woman. She needs to grow up." Sasuke said. He went outside and got most of everything. The hawk got the bed.

Sasuke then put everything in its correct spot. He moved the couch to his living room. When he finished he was exhausted. It was already four! At least Arusuke wasn't crying. Sasuke tiredly went to his bed. He grabbed a blanket and went to sleep. He hoped that he would at least get more sleep. Wrong.

At five in the morning Arusuke was screaming. Sasuke groaned. He was already sick of it. He went over to Arusuke and picked him up. "You aren't going to let me sleep are you?" He asked. Little Aru looked into his Daddy's eyes. He gurgled in happiness. "Oh, I see. You just don't want to sleep. Well, Daddy needs sleep if you want to play in the morning." Sasuke told him. Arusuke's eyes turned red. "Huh? You-" He was cut off. But his son's eyes had the Sharingan. Just like a flash it disappeared. The baby looked again at his Father with his beautiful onyx eyes that he inherited from his Dad. He began to sob. Sasuke rocked him in his arms. "Please stop crying Little Aru." He whispered. Arusuke moved his tiny hand over to Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was surprised. But he remembered that when a baby wants your hand it means they love you in some strange way. Sasuke smiled. "Okay. You know we still need to give you a bath in the morning, right?" He told the baby. Aru wasn't listening. He had his hand on Sasuke's pinkie finger. He grasped it gently. His onyx eyes were glued on the hand. Sasuke knew he couldn't go to bed now. It was already five. "I guess I'll have to stay up." He said.

Sasuke knew everything that Arusuke would need. He was going to need to eat, have a bath, change clothes, played with and would also need a nap. That was going to be a lot to do. Thankfully, Sasuke never had to work. That was because he always had his family's money. Plus he was a rouge ninja. He never wanted his son to know that. Though, he would in time. But Sasuke couldn't be a ninja for a little bit. He was a father. One that was alone and would have to care for his child. It was going to be hard but he could do this. And once his son was old enough he would teach him. He was going to be a good father. That's for sure.

_To be continued in Chapter 3_


	3. Amazing Things About Your Son

It was now seven. Arusuke was hungry. Sasuke knew that. He was in the kitchen heating up a bottle of milk. He always heard that you needed to test it on your skin to see if it's too hot for the baby to drink. Once he found the best temperature he gave it to Arusuke. Since Arusuke was too young to hold the bottle, Sasuke held it for him as he drank. Sasuke was seriously tired and no one was there to help. Just like old times.

After Aru drunk all of the milk, Sasuke had to burp him. He lifted his son and gently patted his back. Little burps escaped Arusuke. Sasuke laughed slightly. His son was funny. Well, either that or Sasuke was really too tired to not laugh.

Now it was time to change the diaper again. This was torture. Sasuke was thinking about other things though. He took his son's clothing off. He then changed the diaper. Arusuke giggled. But he didn't put another one on. He was going to give Arusuke a bath. This was going to be fun!

Sasuke carried Arusuke down to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and the no tear shampoo and soap. He sat Arusuke down on three towels. He got this idea from his barely possible sleep. It was to make sure Aru didn't hurt himself. Sasuke then sat down on his knees and turned the water on. "Hmm. How high do I fill it?" He asked. He looked back at his son. He smiled. Then it came to him. "Not too high because he will fall over and lay in the tub. And not too low to where there is barely any water. So basically, just to the ankles of his feet." Sasuke noted. He then turned the water knob and warm water came out. He checked how warm the water was. Extremely hot. He decided to turn on the cold water knob. Soon, the water was the ideal temperature. Arusuke glared child like daggers into Sasuke's eyes. "Ah. You don't want to get a bath now? You were excited last night." Sasuke replied. Arusuke turned his baby head. Sasuke frowned. _'He acts just like me when I was little.'_ He thought.

Sasuke had changed over the years. His once hateful onyx eyes became warm and loving. He didn't get his revenge but he was content. The reason why he couldn't kill his brother was because Itachi died of illness. Sasuke did feel sorrow and regret. He apologized to his Brother and moved on. Now he was facing the worst part and yet the most enjoyable time of his life. Raising a child.

Sasuke smirked. "You need to stop with the attitude. I mean you may not know this but I do want you to understand that an attitude is not good." Sasuke replied. Arusuke smiled widely. He mindlessly lifted his arms in the air. Sasuke picked him up and sat him in the bath water. "Da-ddy..." Arusuke's lips made the sound. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You said that already?" He asked. Arusuke giggled. "Daddy!" He shouted. Sasuke could have guessed that this was impossible. "Did you?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke tilted his head. Sasuke ignored everything and began to wash the boy. But then Arusuke began to cry. Sasuke sighed. He went to the basket of bath supplies in the bathroom and pulled out a dolphin toy. Arusuke's eyes brightened. He put his arms forward and tried to reach the dolphin. Sasuke looked at him. He was desperate. Aru stopped crying. So Sasuke gave the dolphin to him. Arusuke played with it but mostly stared at it. Sasuke was able to get his back washed and his hair cleaned. Once everything was done, he picked up his wet son. He grabbed a towel and dried Little Aru off. After that was done, he wrapped another towel around the baby's little body. He carried his son to his room.

He got Arusuke a diaper on and then his clothes. Arusuke kept shouting "Daddy" at Sasuke the entire time. But that wasn't very long because Arusuke got tired and closed his eyes. Sasuke noticed and put the child in his crib. He covered his son lovingly with a blanket. He kissed the child on the forehead. "Enjoy your nap." Sasuke replied. He walked out of the room and turned out the light.

He walked down to the kitchen. He sat in a chair and put his head on the table. "He called me Daddy." He whispered. He closed his eyes. He needed sleep badly. But he just couldn't sleep. He was starving. He got up and went to the fridge. He got a small bag of tomatoes and ate one. He noticed outside from the window, there was the lady he met at the store. The one who was so nice to him. He smiled warmly. She turned her head towards him noticing that there was something staring at her. She smiled as she saw who it was. She went over to the door of his house. Sasuke ran to his door. He opened it.

"Hello." She said kindly. "Hey." Sasuke said. She smiled. "So how's Little Aru doing?" She asked. "He's taking a nap. Oh by the way, thanks." He answered. She blushed slightly but it was unnoticeable. "I see you found your stuff." She changed the subject. "Yeah. It turns out she threw most of it outside." He replied. She nodded. "I didn't know you lived here but it's a nice place." She noted. Sasuke grinned. "Do you want to come in?" He offered. "Oh! No. My husband's waiting for me. I just wanted to stop by and see how everything's going." She answered. Sasuke understood. "Well, I have to go." She said. Sasuke smiled. "Bye." He whispered. He shut the door and went to Arusuke's room. There, Arusuke had his eyes opened. "I told you to sleep." Sasuke said. 'Daddy!" Arusuke said ecstatically. "You keep calling me that." Sasuke laughed. He picked the baby up and went to the kitchen. He got some applesauce and opened it. He also got a spoon and sat down. He put some applesauce on the spoon and held it towards Arusuke's mouth. He opened. Sasuke put the applesauce in his mouth gently and fed the rest to him. Sasuke was going to like being a parent. That was one thing. He was going to give this child a the love he lost. He was going to do his best and hope that it works. That was his goal. And so far, he was accomplishing it.

Two years from now, the woman who had helped them, will have something happen to her. Too bad Sasuke never learned her name.

_To be continued in Chapter 4_


	4. Two Years and Shocking News

**Two Years Passed**

Two years passed like that. Arusuke was sittling on the couch. Sasuke was cooking. Everything seemed wonderful. Nothing bad had happened and Arusuke had a loving Dad. He may have been two but he was very smart. He could speak right and do tasks like clean places. He was a good child and Sasuke's life.

"Dad?" Arusuke asked. His voice was still child like. "Yes Arusuke?" Sasuke replied. "I'm bored." Arusuke answered. Sasuke looked back at his son. "Well, after I finish cooking and we eat then, we could do something." Sasuke said. Aru smiled. "That would be great!" He exclaimed. Sasuke turned his head around and smiled. "That's my boy." He whispered. Sasuke was cooking rice and tomatoes. Arusuke loved that. Same as Sasuke did. He finished cooking and got plates. "Arusuke. Come to the table. It's time to eat." Sasuke told his son. Arusuke nodded happily. He ran over to the table and took a seat. Sasuke sat a plate over at his part of the table. He then put a plate at his seat and sat down. Arusuke began eating. Sasuke sat there for a moment to relax. He then began to eat. As soon as they finished they went into the living room.

"So what are we going to do, Dad?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke lifted him. "We're going to the park. I'm sure you could make some friends." Sasuke said. Arusuke smiled. "That sounds fun!" He shouted. Sasuke walked out the door.

Shortly before he even got to the park he ran into a man. He was crying. "Sir. What's the matter?" Arusuke asked. The man looked at him. "My wife died. She worked at a baby store. And she was shot." He wailed. Sasuke before he even said that, he clasped his hands on Arusuke's ears. "You mean that woman who worked there, the cashier?" Sasuke asked. He nodded. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry." He said. The man just took off crying. Sasuke took his hands off Arusuke's ears. "What was that about?" He asked innocently. "He just lost his cat. You know the cat ran away." Sasuke lied. He couldn't tell his son what had happened.

They walked to the park in complete silence. Sasuke was still in shock that the nice lady that had helped him when Arusuke was little died. He put Aru down and sat on a bench. He watched Arusuke walk to a swing. Sasuke had a blank expression as he kept an eye on his son. There were a few other children. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. There was his ex-wife. She smiled. He frowned. "What brings you back here?" He asked. "I just want you to sign these forms saying that our son is yours." She replied. He looked at her. He took the papers and read them. He was always careful. He then checked to see if it was tampered and it wasn't. He then signed it. She smiled. "So where is he?" She asked. "Playing." Sasuke answered. She looked at him. "You know. Even if I did use you, you could at least show emotions." She whispered. He shivered. "You have no idea how much I resent you." Sasuke said. She looked at him. "Well, I found someone and had two children of my own. I realized that you were still a better choice but oh well." She stated and stood up. Sasuke turned to look at where she was walking. There were two kids and a man. He had a baby in his arms and a little girl by his side. He then adverted his attention to Arusuke. He was swinging alone.

Sasuke walked over to him. He was feeling like he was dead but alive. Absentmindedly, he picked up his son and hugged him. Arusuke glared at his Dad and hugged back though. "Dad. What's wrong?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked at him. "Why don't we go home and play a board game?" He asked with a fake smile. Aru's eyes widened. "I've been wondering when you would suggest that!" He exclaimed happily. Sasuke smiled and walked with his son home.

"Well! He seems to have raised that boy well eh, honey?" The man asked his wife. "Hmph! I could care less. Let's go home, Sunari." She said. "Right Saru." Sunari said. The family walked off.

Sasuke unlocked his door to his house and walked in. "What game can we play, Dad?" Aru asked. Sasuke smiled. "Any you want." He answered. Arusuke ran to the closet and pulled out a game. It was a ninja game. "This one!" He shouted. Sasuke smiled. "Okay." He answered.

Sasuke opened the game and there were the game pieces. Little metallic kunai were used as game pieces. Then there was the game board and the cards. "How do we play?" Little Aru asked. "Well. There isn't any instructions. So let's just play any way you want to." Sasuke told Aru. He nodded. "Okay! Well then. How about we just move the kunai around an battle?" Arusuke suggested. "Sure. But remember. Don't hurt yourself." Sasuke warned. He nodded. They began the battle of tiny kunai.

It was pretty fun for Arusuke. He was having a great time. But that was short. Sasuke didn't see it but Arusuke accidentally hurt himself with the toy kunai. His finger was bleeding. He began to cry. "It's okay Arusuke. Daddy's going to make it feel better." Sasuke calmed him. Little Aru continued crying. Sasuke went to get a band-aid to help his son. He also got some healing cream. He ran back over to Arusuke and tended to the cut. It wasn't bad but it would hurt a two-year old. He pu the cream on first then the band-aid. He kissed Arusuke on the forehead. "All better?" He asked. Arusuke nodded. He smiled happily. He then jumped on his Father and hugged him. "I love you." Little Aru said. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too Aru." He said. He loved his child and no one was going to take him away from him. No one.

_To be continued in Chapter 5_


	5. Family,Helping and Nightmares

It was morning and Arusuke was eating cereal. He was quiet and Sasuke was reading a book. "Dad?" Arusuke said breaking the silence. "Why don't you ever talk about your parents? I mean-" He was cut off. Sasuke looked him in the eye. Not hateful but just a calm yet painful glare. Arusuke looked at him. "Well, they disappeared." Sasuke lied. "How come?" Arusuke asked. His onyx eyes asking more than his mouth. "Well. I'll tell you when you're older." Sasuke replied. "How much older?" He asked. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't getting a break. "When you're thirteen." He said. Arusuke nodded and continued to eat his cereal.

After he ate he went to his room to play. This left Sasuke a little bit to think. _'He's already asking about that. It's not that I don't want to tell him its just that he's too young.' _He thought. It was true. He just stood there in the kitchen. "Dad!" Arusuke shouted. "What is it?" He asked. "I was wondering, could you please come here?" Aru asked. Sasuke sighed and went into his son's room. As he walked in he stopped in his tracks. "What is that?" Arusuke asked. On the floor was a note with several words on it. "Um... I don't know." Sasuke answered and picked it up. He knew Arusuke couldn't write yet and it wasn't his handwriting. He read the note:

Sasuke

_I know all about your life. I will ruin it too. But you do know that this is a joke right, Brother? I just want to visit. I don't know if you forgiven me yet but could we please talk?_

_Sincerely, Itachi_

Sasuke looked at the note over and over. Arusuke looked curiously at his Father. "What does it say?" Aru asked. "You want to meet your Uncle?" Sasuke replied. Arusuke's eyes dulled. "No. I would seem excited but something about it makes me feel strange." Arusuke answered. Sasuke had the same feeling. "I know. But if you don't that's fine, Little Aru." Sasuke smirked and he patted his son's jet black hair. This made Arusuke jump up and hug his Father. Sasuke never did understand why he always did that but it didn't matter. At least his child could love. He kissed his son's forehead like always and put him down. "Daddy! Did you have any friends?" Arusuke asked. This made Sasuke really uneasy. "Yeah. A long time ago. But I moved away and haven't seen them since then." Sasuke answered. Arusuke

understood that Sasuke didn't want to go any further. Sasuke walked out of Arusuke's room.

Later on in the evening, Sasuke saw the man once again. He checked on his son, who was napping and he walked out the door. "Sir." Sasuke tried to get his attention. "Huh? Oh it's the man who I talked to yesterday. What is it?" He asked. He still had tears out of his eyes. Sasuke walked over to him. "Here." He said. He had money in his hand. "I'm really sorry about what happened and I hope that this could help you." Sasuke said. "Thank you. But why?" He asked. "Well, your wife helped me two years ago with my son's supplies. She was kind. This is at least as much as I can do." Sasuke said walking away. The man stared at him. "Thank you." He said and scurried off.

Sasuke entered his house. He felt great that he was able to help the man. Though, what was the woman's name? He never learned it. He went to check up on Arusuke. He was still sleeping. Sasuke sighed. What was he going to do till his son woke up? Everything was clean, there was nothing to cook. He could just sit there and read a book. Not what he planned but oh well. He went over to the couch and stopped by the note. "Itachi..." He whispered. Not that he had anything against his Brother now. After all, Itachi was there when he was little. Even if he did ruin Sasuke's childhood. Sasuke got a piece of paper and began to write on it.

_Itachi,_

_Sure. We can talk. Just don't you dare pull anything. If you do then I will personally damage you. Not to death in less necessary. But sure. Meet me at my house and we'll discuss whatever you wanted to._

_Sasuke_

Sasuke then summoned Taka. He told the bird who to look for. The hawk nodded and flew off with the note. Sasuke went into his son's room. "Wake up. You need to eat lunch." Sasuke told the sleeping boy. His eyes opened. "Really!? I just went to sleep!" He said and got up. Sasuke grinned. "I know. That means you slept well." He replied with an answer. "I did then!" He chanted and ran to the kitchen. Sasuke pondered at something for a while. He was having doubts about Itachi.

A man with long raven hair was sitting on a bench. He was glaring at the children. Though, he had none of his own. Then a hawk approached him. He stared at it. It was none other than Taka. He smiled. Taka had a note. He grabbed it and read it. As soon as he finished he smirked. "Taka. Tell Sasuke that I'll be there tomorrow." He said writing something down. He attached it to Taka and the hawk flew off.

Sasuke had made rice balls for them. Arusuke ate them talking about his dreams he had. Sasuke listened but his mind was elsewhere. Itachi and that lady who had been shot were in his thoughts. He had no idea how and why he thought about that but he shook it off. "So do you know what I mean, Dad?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "I see. So that was why." Sasuke said. The best ninja can listen and think in two different ways. He was one of them. Arusuke smiled and picked up his plate. He then put it in the sink and walked over to Sasuke. "You were talking about Uncle?" He questioned. Sasuke looked down at him. He dropped his rice ball. "What of him, Aru?" Sasuke questioned. "You said something about him visiting?" He asked. "Yeah." Sasuke replied. Then Taka entered the room. He dropped a note and left. Sasuke picked up the note and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_I will be over tomorrow. See you then._

_Itachi_

Sasuke slid the note in his pocket. He then picked up Arusuke and held him in his arms. Arusuke looked at him. "Daddy?" He asked. "Hmm?" Sasuke said. "Thanks." Aru said. "For what?" Sasuke asked. "Everything." He answered. Sasuke put him down and let him go run and play. "He thanked me..." Sasuke said. He was proud.

Later on in the night, Sasuke and Arusuke went to bed. It was one in the morning. The time in the night that Sasuke remembers vividly. Arusuke was in bed sleeping. But that was soon interrupted with screaming. "Daddy!!!!" Arusuke shouted.

Sasuke heard his son's screaming. His eyes shot wide open and he ran out of his room. He darted to his son's bedroom. Once inside he saw tears out of Aru's eyes. "Daddy..." He sobbed. Sasuke ran over to him and hugged him. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. It's not real." Sasuke comforted. Arusuke's tears lightened. He hugged tight to his Father. Sasuke looked at his son. "Just a bad dream." He whispered. Arusuke nodded. "Can I sleep with you?" Aru asked. Sasuke nodded. He carried Arusuke to his room.

_To be continued in Chapter 6_


	6. Itachi Made a Mistake

The next morning, Arusuke was sleeping next to Sasuke. Sasuke woke up shortly as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He looked at his sleeping child. Little Aru's hair was raven colored and looked similar to his Fathers. He almost looked like a replica of Sasuke. He also didn't see any resemblance to his wife. That was odd but he knew it had to be fate. Arusuke was cuddled to his father in a loose ball. He looked peaceful. But Sasuke knew better. No one slept peaceful. He used his Sharingan to see what his son was thinking.

In Arusuke's mind Sasuke saw his son staring at something. But Arusuke noticed something. He turned around to see his Father. "Daddy!" He shouted happily. _'Here he can show his true feelings. What he thinks so he does like me as his father. Phew. But that's not what I'm here for.' _Sasuke thought. "Arusuke. What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked. "Um...Well, you know about Uncle?" Arusuke asked sheepishly. "Yeah." Sasuke answered. "Well, my nightmare was about Uncle and you." Arusuke said. Sasuke looked bewildered. "Go on." He said softly. "He had a kunai and cut your throat. He made me watch!" Arusuke sobbed. Sasuke looked at him. He wrapped his arms around his subconscious son. "Its all right. He could never do that." Sasuke told his wailing son. He was then snapped out of it.

Sasuke looked back at his son. His eyes opened. "Good morning Daddy." Arusuke said happily. Sasuke smiled. "Good morning. Are you hungry?" He asked. "Yeah." Arusuke said. As if on cue, his stomach growled. "Well, I can tell its no lie." Sasuke laughed. Arusuke blushed. "Sorry..." He said. "Huh?" Sasuke looked at him. He smiled. "Sorry my stomach can keep quiet!" Little Aru shouted. Sasuke smirked. He got out of bed and so did Arusuke. Sasuke decided to cook breakfast. Arusuke loved his Dad's breakfast. He would always make some kind of special rice that was not sweet because they both didn't have a sweet-tooth. Arusuke sat down in a chair. He waited patiently. His Father eventually brought him the plate with food on it. Arusuke quickly ate it. Sasuke smirked. "You must have been very hungry." He replied taking a seat and eating his breakfast rice. Arusuke nodded happily. That was soon ended when there was a knock on the door.

Everything went quiet. Sasuke looked over to the door. He saw a figure outside. He sighed and walked over to it. "Who is it?" Sasuke asked to be careful. He did know who it was but he just wanted to be safe. He was an only parent. "It's me Sasuke." The voice said. It was Itachi. Sasuke opened the door. He had no idea that it was raining. Sasuke glared at his older brother. "You wanted to talk?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah but could I come inside?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared at him for a moment but let him in. Itachi walked in, but he didn't expect to find a little two-year old behind Sasuke. "It's him!" Arusuke shouted in fear. Sasuke knew exactly who he was talking about. "So you told him bad things?" Itachi questioned sitting on the couch. "No. He had a nightmare and apparently he may be psychic." Sasuke noted. Itachi smirked. "Well. What's his name?" Itachi asked. Arusuke begged his Father not to tell. "He doesn't want you to know." Sasuke countered. "I just wanted to talk to my brother. I had some questions." Itachi replied. Sasuke sighed. "Why don't you go play, okay?" Sasuke suggested. "Okay! But please make him go away." Arusuke said. Sasuke nodded. Arusuke ran to his room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked plopping himself on the couch. "Why haven't you came to kill me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I've grown up Itachi. I learned the hard way that by killing you, I wouldn't gain anything. Instead, I would be just as bad as you." Sasuke replied. Itachi was wide eyed. "You-" He was cut short. "I haven't forgave you but I can at least let you live." Sasuke finished. Itachi glared at his brother's serious face. "And as you can see, I'm also raising a child." Sasuke added. "If you're tending to a child, then why didn't you go back to Konoha?" Itachi asked. "How can I? I also can't forgive Konoha for what they did such a long time ago to Uchiha. But you know, I'm not even calling myself an Uchiha. I'm just Sasuke in my perspective." Sasuke answered. Itachi nodded. "I see. Where's your wife?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke stiffened. "She left me when my son was born." He replied. Itachi noticed that Sasuke didn't like talking about it. "Well, it was good talking to you, Brother. I guess I'll be going." Itachi said. He began walkingtowards the door but stopped.

Sasuke looked at him. Itachi then turned around and ran towards him. "Why won't you kill me!?" He shouted and had a kunai in his hand. Just like that Sasuke didn't see it coming. His throat got sliced. He screamed in pain. "Why?! After all these years? I told you to do it but you didn't!" He shouted. He released the kunai from the slice it just made. Sasuke clutched his throat. Blood was pouring from it. Arusuke heard his father scream and remained frozen. He heard everything. He was shocked. Tears ran down from his eyes.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "I'm not going to kill you and if you pull that insane stunt I will hurt you like I said in that note." Sasuke said calmly. Itachi looked in disgust. "You were always like this! How can you care for that child if you have no guts to kill?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled. "Because a good parent sets an example for their children. Parents don't kill. Ninja do but you can see that I'm considered a missing-nin. Plus I love my son." Sasuke added. Itachi looked in shock. There, behind Sasuke stood Arusuke. He had tears in his eyes. He was staring at his Father's blood. "It's okay, Daddy's okay." Sasuke said without turning around. He then actiuvated his Sharingan. "I suggest you leave before I make you regret coming here." Sasuke said. Itachi had fear in his eyes for once. He ran fleeing. Sasuke fell to his knees. "Daddy!" Arusuke wailed. "It's okay. Could you get a towel for me?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke nodded and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke looked at the blood on the floor. He grimaced at how he could have just let Itachi do that. _'Arusuke's dream was true. I made a mistake inviting my brother. Next time. I'll break his arms and legs.'_ Sasuke thought. Arusuke ran into the room and handed Sasuke the towel. "Thank you, Aru." Sasuke said and put the towel on the floor. He was going to have to clean that but he needed to tend to his wound. He got up and kissed his son on the forehead. Arusuke stood there. He was frozen. Sasuke was going to have to fix that. But in the meantime, he went to the bathroom and got the kit to heal wounds. He didn't need a band-aid because he would heal fast anyway. He just used the medical cream and rubbed it in. The cut wasn't bad but it still needed to be treated.

Sasuke walked out of the batheroom and went over to his son. "Arusuke. Don't worry about that." Sasuke told his son. Arusuke began crying. Sasuke picked him up and held him to his chest. His shirt was going to get soaked in tears but it didn't matter. His son had just seen something that he shouldn't have. "There there, everything's alright." Sasuke cooed. Arusuke sobbed quietly into Sasuke's shirt. He held Arusuke for a long time. The boy had fallen asleep. Sasuke stroked his raven hair lovingly. This wasn't the way he planned it. Not at all.

_To be continued in Chapter 7_


	7. The Tale Plus the new Cashier

Later on that day Sasuke had to clean up the blood. He used the towel to get most of it up. Arusuke went to his room to cry. Sasuke didn't blame him. "Itachi. Next time you will-" He never finished the sentence. Sasuke heard the loud sobs of his son. It broke his heart. He stood up and went to Arusuke's room.

Arusuke was on his bed with his face on the pillow. He was crying. It seemed like it was never going to end. He then heard the door open. He turned around. Sasuke was staring at him. He had a worried glance. "Arusuke." Sasuke said warmly. Arusuke's tears continued to fall from his eyes. Sasuke saw this and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing child and enclosed him with a hug. "I told you that everything is okay." He whispered, barely audible by Arusuke. "But he hurt you. You screamed." Arusuke sobbed. "I screamed from because I surprised." Sasuke answered. Arusuke looked up at him. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're all that I have." Arusuke whispered. He put his head on his Father's chest. Sasuke patted his back. "Don't worry. You'll be safe and I will too. I promise that." Sasuke replied. Arusuke smiled, though you couldn't see it. "Okay." He said. Sasuke lifted him in the air and sat him on his lap. "So are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked. "Could we go outside today?" Arusuke asked in response. "Sure." Sasuke answered. Arusuke smiled. He was hiding the fact that his world just took a hit but he was fine. Well, you could say that.

They decided to take a walk. Arusuke was enjoying it. But that was just the beginning of the walk. He saw a ton of flowers and insects. Sasuke was remembering how he had a friend who was a bug freak. They walked down all the way to a store. Not just any store. The store where Sasuke had met that lady. Now she was gone. But Sasuke decided to enter the place wih Arusuke. Once inside he looked around. Arusuke was curious as to why his Father wanted to go inside a baby store. "Hello." Came another cashier. Sasuke looked over at her. It was his ex-wife. He groaned with annoyance. "You again." He said in monotone. "Well, why are you here? You're not having another child with someone are you?" She asked. "No. It's just that the cashier who worked here died." Sasuke replied. But he covered his son's ears for safety reasons. "Ah. Miss Aruna. That was tragic. But I got her job." She replied. He frowned at her. "Same Saru. Doesn't care for others. Let me guess, you go to a bar instead of caring for your children?" He said annoyed. "Why I would never!" Saru shouted. "Hmph. If I never stopped you, you could have ruined my son." Sasuke said. Sasuke still had Arusuke's ears covered. "So? I don't care for that idiot." She said in disgust. "Arusuke. Why don't you go look around?" Sasuke told more like suggest. Arusuke nodded. He ran off.

"How dare you call my son an idiot!?" Sasuke whispered shouted. "Well. He is just like you but not as handsome." She countered. "How can you say that if you already have children?" Sasuke asked with rage hinted within the words. Almost like venom. "Well, you see. My new husband already had those kids. He just lost his wife and we got married." Saru said nonchalantly. Sasuke was red in the face. "You..." He replied. He couldn't find the right words. He just seemed lost. "I don't ever want to see you around my son ever." His words were bitter and yet, it was a warning. She nodded.

Sasuke went over to his son. He was distracted by boredom. "Let's go, Aru." Sasuke told him. "Who is she?" Arusuke asked. "Well, that's another story I'll have to tell you later." Sasuke said. He was hesitating. That wasn't like him. Sasuke grabbed Arusuke's hand and rushed out of the store. Arusuke didn't know what to think. First, his Father was sliced by a kunai. Second, the lady at the store made him mad. It was all strange. Was his world actually falling apart at the age of two? He wasn't even three yet. But almost.

Sasuke got them back to the house. It was seven now. He had to give Arusuke a bath. He got everything he needed to give his child a bath with and he also got more towels. Not to mention the dolphin that his son loves so much. He went into the room and gave the child a bath. Once he was done, he was covered in water. "Next time, I'll have to wear an apron. But I don't have one." He said. Arusuke was dressed but his hair was wet. He wuld have to wait a while to be able to go to bed.

After Arusuke's hair was dried, Sasuke tucked him in his bed. "Daddy?" Arusuke asked. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Could you tell me a story." Arusuke begged. Sasuke smiled. This would be the first story he would tell. "Why sure." Sasuke smirked. "Yes!" Arusuke cheered. Sasuke got a chair and pulled it towards his son's bed. "Okay. Where should I start?" He asked himself. He got an idea and began.

"_Once not too long ago, there were two ninja. One was a boy and the other a girl. They were pretty strong but they were incomplete. The girl who was named Sakura had lost her lover. The boy, named Naruto had lost his best friend." _Sasuke started. "What happened to the other?" Arusuke asked. "He just left home. He went to the darkness but was good." Sasuke answered. _"They missed him. Sakura never gave up that he would return. But he never did. Naruto never gave up on hunting his friend. But shortly they realized that he wasn't evil and that he was just lost. They met up with him later on in their lives. He told them that he wanted them to move on. He said that he could never go home because he was afraid. They understood and left him. They eventually got married and started their own lives. Their friend did the same but in a different way." _Sasuke finished. "Who was their friend?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke smiled. "Me." He said in almost a whisper. Arusuke's eyes widened. "You were the friend, Dad?" Arusuke asked incredulous. "Yep." He said. "Dad, what is your name?" Arusuke asked. "It's Sasuke. Similar to your name but the three beginning letters are different." Sasuke answered. "Oh! Okay Daddy! That was a good story. Was it true though?" Little Aru asked. "Yeah." Sasuke said. "You need to sleep okay." Sasuke told Arusuke. "Okay. I love you." Arusuke said happily. "Love you too Aru." Sasuke said. He turned the light out and left to his room.

_To be continued in Chapter 8_


	8. Happy Birthday Arusuke!

Sasuke looked around in the room. It was just after he had told Arusuke goodnight. He looked around. He touched his throat. "I could have died if I didn't see part of it coming." Sasuke whispered. There was a small scratch from where it was originally. He looked at his covers. "What in the world am I supposed to do? My son's probably freaked out so badly that he'll need help." He said in thought. "No. He's a strong boy." He told himself. He got so much in thought he didn't even see Arusuke standing there. Arusuke just glanced at his dad. His onyx eyes were trying to get his Father's attention. Sasuke finally saw that and looked over to him. "Arusuke. What's wrong?" He asked. Arusuke ran over to him. Sasuke went wide eyed. Aru sat on the bed. "Dad. Why did Uncle hurt you?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him. "He, he's had a hard life and he's a little off." Sasuke told his son. Which was true. Arusuke laid his head on Sasuke's leg. "I don't like seeing you like that." Arusuke said. "No one does." Sasuke said. He didn't like it himself. "Dad, I just want to know. Why exactly did you leave your home?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke himself didn't even think he could answer this. "Well, for revenge." He answered shakily. He didn't like to keep so many things from Arusuke but there was a limit. "What's revenge?" Arusuke asked. "Hmm. That's a word that means "To get back at" But now that you know what it means you shouldn't do it." Sasuke said. He was already teaching his child.

"Oh. Okay. Why did you want to have revenge then?" Arusuke was going too far. "Um...That's hard to explain." Sasuke said. He was seriously hesitating. "Oh. Well. I just wanted to know because it's like you're hiding something. But I can see that some things are best kept secret." Arusuke said. He jumped off the bed and walked to his room. "Goodnight Daddy." He said and trudged to his room.

Sasuke sat there shocked. "The boy already knows. Hmm. The fact that tomorrows his birthday. I think three year olds like mini shuriken. I mean he's too young for real ones." Sasuke said. He then put the covers over himself and went to sleep.

Arusuke was in his bed. He looked at the ceiling. "Tomorrows my birthday from what I overheard. But what i didn't hear was what my present is. I have no idea." Arusuke said. His onyx eyes showed signs of getting tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning, Sasuke was up cooking. Not just breakfast but a cake. He wasn't going to make it sweet tasting but it was going to taste nice. He had the cake baking in the oven and it would be done any second. He still had to design it. He wasn't a good decorator and it would pain him to even do it but it was for his son. He then went over to Arusuke's room. He saw that he was still asleep and he walked back to the kitchen. He then checked on the cake. It was finished. He turned the oven off and got the cake out. He sat it on the table. It was a rice flavored cake. With lightly sweet tomatoes. Just perfect for the people who aren't sweet tooth's. He was a cook when it came to any known type of rice. He got blue icing and wrote Arusuke's name. After he finished that he put the cake in the fridge. He then began to make breakfast.

Arusuke awoke to the wonderful smell of breakfast. The usual but the best. He had always eaten rice since he could remember. And he loved it. He would complain when his Father decided to cook something else. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He saw that his Father was extremely busy. "Good morning." Arusuke said and sat in his chair like he always did. "Good morning and Happy Birthday." Sasuke said. He walked over from the oven and hugged his son. Arusuke smiled. "Yes! Now I'm three!" Arusuke shouted happily. "One more year older." Sasuke noted. He quickly ran over to the oven and got breakfast ready. They were eating once again. "So um. I was wondering, when do I get a present?" Arusuke asked innocently. "Well. The minute you were born! That's exactly at 3:45 on May twenty-third." Sasuke stated. This made Arusuke groan. "But who said I like to follow the exact rules?" Sasuke pointed out. Arusuke's eye shimmered. "When then?" Aru asked. Sasuke smiled. "Go to the living room." Sasuke said. The boy got out of his chair and ran to the living room.

When Arusuke got in there he found a wrapped up present. Sasuke stood behind the boy. Arusuke tore the wrapping paper up and he found a shuriken set. Well, fake shuriken. "That's just to get used to handling shuriken. When you're older you'll get the real thing." Sasuke told him. Arusuke didn't care. He hugged his Father. "Thank you so much!" Arusuke exclaimed. He opened the box and got one out. The edges were dull but Arusuke knew how to sharpen them later. He tossed one. It landed on the couch. "Once you get used to them, then you can sharpen them but be careful. Even as toys they are still dangerous." Sasuke warned. Arusuke nodded. He began playing with all of the shuriken. He was enjoying the time too.

Soon it was three. Sasuke went to the fridge and got out the cake. He sat it on the table and put three candles on it. He then made hand signs. He performed the Fire Ball Jutsu. The fire lit the candles. Arusuke heard and dropped his shuriken. He ran into the kitchen and his jaw dropped. There was a nice looking cake and it was for him. He rushed over. "Happy Birthday, Little Aru." Sasuke said warmly. Arusuke smiled. "Well, blow out the candles." Sasuke told his son. Arusuke nodded. He began to blow. All at once each candle went out. "Good job. Which piece do you want?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke wanted the part that had "Aru" On it. Sasuke nodded and cut it with a clean kunai. Arusuke wanted to touch the kunai but Sasuke stopped him. "You'll get cut." He replied. Aru nodded. His Father would have to get the "Kit" Again. Sasuke handed Arusuke the plate with the cake on it. Arusuke took it and ate it. Sasuke laughed as he saw that Arusuke was messy when it came to cake. Though, Arusuke didn't care. He liked the cake. Once he was done, he began to panic. Sasuke picked him up and was heading to the tub. He whined at his Father but Sasuke wasn't going to give him a bath. He was going to get a wash cloth. Once inside he wetted one and began to wash everything that was covered in cake. "Why do you always do everything without complaint?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked at his son's large onyx eyes. "When you love something you'll do anything for it." He said and put the wash cloth in the basket. They spent the rest of the day doing something together. Eventually, Sasuke found the perfect story Arusuke wanted to hear. He told the story.

"One day, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei. Their sensei was always late and he always had an excuse. This time he came an hour late. Naruto and Sakura threw tantrums. But Sasuke was just annoyed. He was always annoyed from other's judgment. But he kept his emotions hidden. Because Sakura would realize that he would be hurt and she would figure it all out. Once their sensei got there they began to train. It wasn't till midnight that Naruto and Sasuke went home. They were rivals." Sasuke ended the story. Arusuke was already asleep. Sasuke smiled and put the covers over Arusuke's body. He left the room to his bed.

_To be continued in Chapter 9_


	9. Academy and Team Taka

**Four Years Passed**

Arusuke was seven. Sasuke was twenty-seven. Not so good for Sasuke. Arusuke was going to be starting at the new Academy that was built. He was nervous. Sasuke knew that. The reason was because the boy didn't sleep. Sasuke tried to tell his son that everything would be fine. But it didn't go well. He actually began crying on Sasuke. Of course being a good Father he didn't say anything and just comforted the child.

Arusuke was walking with his Father to the academy. He was calm just like Sasuke. Though, inside he was a mess. He walked till the front gate. Sasuke lowered to his son's level. "Learn a ton. Then you can become a ninja." Sasuke told him. "Always keep that in mind." Sasuke said. Arusuke nodded. 'I will! And I want you to teach me when I graduate!" Arusuke chanted. Sasuke smiled. "I will. I already had the plan to teach you by myself. But you better graduate." Sasuke advised. Arusuke smiled. He entered the building. "He'll be fine." Sasuke said and walked home.

Arusuke entered a room. There were several kids. And a teacher. "Ah! You must be Arusuke! Well, come take a seat. You look just like your father." The teacher said. Arusuke smiled and took a seat next to a boy with deep brown hair. "Now! We have everyone so let's introduce each other! Let's start with you on the edge." The teacher told them. Each nodded. "I'm Tsume." A boy with blonde hair said. "I am Daisuke." Another boy with blue hair announced. "I'm Yuki." A girl with blue hair as well said. "I'm Yumi." Another girl said with raven like hair. "I am Shin." The boy with deep brown hair told the class. "I'm Arusuke." Arusuke said calmly. "Okay! Well. This is a small class. My name is Karin. I know Arusuke's father from the past. And I only know Yuki from yesterday. Nice to meet you." Karin said. Arusuke glanced at her. "How do you know my Dad?" Arusuke asked. "I was part of the Team called Taka. It was an organization that dealt with making this village." Karin said. "Who are the members?" Yumi asked. "Ah. Sasuke Uchiha was the leader, me, Karin Jugo, and Suigetsu." Karin told them. They nodded. "So they found this village?" Shin said. "Yes! Two of you are the children of Sasuke and Suigetsu. That would be Arusuke and Daisuke." Karin said happily. Daisuke glared at Arusuke. "Something wrong?" Aru asked innocently. "Your Father...I don't like him." Daisuke said. Arusuke glared his famous glare at Daisuke. "So? Our parents worked together." Arusuke said. "Like I care. My dad was experimented on." Daisuke said. Arusuke looked at him. "My Father didn't do that." Arusuke countered. Daisuke turned around.

Karin looked at the two. "I see. Rivalry. Well, Daisuke. There is no reason not to like Arusuke's father." Karin told him. "My Dad may like Sasuke Uchiha but I don't. He seems like he's at peace." Daisuke said. He was jealous of Sasuke. "My Dad's not at peace all the time! He has plenty other things that make him sad!" Arusuke shouted. "That's enough about the topic! Let's move on to the introduction!" Karin shouted. Her red hair was going wild. Yuki, Daisuke, Arusuke, Tsume, Yumi and Shin looked bewildered. "My hair gets like that when I'm mad." Karin said. They all gulped. It was going to be a long day.

Karin went through the introduction pretty quickly. She said it was boring. But then her eyed widened when she heard a knock on the door. "Looks like they're here." Karin said. She opened the door and there were Suigetsu, Jugo, and Sasuke. "Do you seriously have to call us?" Suigetsu complained. "Yes! We are going to learn about the Taka Organization." She said. She stomped her foot. Daisuke smiled at his Dad. Arusuke looked like a mess. His father was here. "Aru?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke got out of his seat and walked over to him. The others watched. "You were the leader of Team Taka?" He asked. "Yeah. There's more to it than you actually think." Sasuke hinted. Arusuke smiled. Jugo was behind Sasuke. "Is he Jugo?" Arusuke asked. "Yes." Suigetsu answered. "You must be Sasuke's son. Nice to meet you." Suigetsu said. Arusuke then noticed the fangs in the guys mouth. "Don't worry Aru. He won't bite," Jugo said. Karin glanced at Sasuke. A blush crept over to her face. "Karin. No." Sasuke said. She frowned. "Fine!" She said and went to her desk. Sasuke sighed. "Go sit down okay?" Sasuke told him. Arusuke nodded and sat down.

"Now I know you all have at least a couple of questions to ask." Karin said. She was right. Tsume began. "Exactly why did you call your team Taka?" He asked. This was more for Sasuke than the others. "Well, it was originally Team Hebi. But after time you realize that you don't want your Team to be named after the Snake. You decide that "Hawk" is a better choice." Sasuke answered. The student's nodded. "What was your real intentions?" Yumi asked. "That... was to search for my Brother." Sasuke answered. Arusuke knew the actual part but said nothing. "Alright. Then why do I hear you referred to as just plain Sasuke?" Daisuke asked annoyed. "I cut myself from Uchiha." Sasuke said mindlessly. Arusuke probably heard that but didn't remember. "Last one! Is it true you come from Konoha?" Yuki asked. Sasuke shot a glance at her of mere shock but it faded. "Y-Yes." He answered. They each glanced at him. "Why did you leave?" All but Arusuke asked. "For the same goal Team Hebi had." He said. They were going too far. It wasn't right. Sasuke then walked out of the room. He left the children in complete silence. Jugo and Suigetsu just began answering questions from the class. Arusuke wasn't interested and ran after his father.

He found his Father sitting on a bench outside the classroom. "Dad?" Arusuke said. This alerted Sasuke and he glanced at his son. "You know now. You can hate me." Sasuke said. The reason he never told his son that he left his actual home was because he feared that he would be hated. "I don't hate you." Arusuke said. He sat next to his Dad. "You've had a hard time I guess. You seem to regret it in a way." Arusuke said. Sasuke nodded. "I wish I could take you to Konoha but you're too young. You would be in danger." Sasuke stated. "Why?" He asked. "I'm a missing-nin there and wanted. Even though the Hokage there had forgiven me, they're still after me. I would be only putting you in danger." He said. Arusuke nodded. "Exactly what do you mean by your family disappeared?" Arusuke asked. He was always curious about that. "They were killed." Sasuke answered. Aru's eyes widened. "I'm just guessing but by Uncle?" Arusuke asked. "Yes." He answered. "Well, Dad. I will never hate you!" Arusuke said. Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." He said. Arusuke smiled. "You can tell me anything!" He said. He was sounding more like a parent than Sasuke did. He nodded and they walked back into the classroom.

_To be continued in Chapter 10_


	10. Arusuke,Ankle, Hurt,Memories

So they learned valuable ninja skills. The academy was teaching excellent students. On days that Karin was absent Jugo taught. But Sasuke kept a hidden eye. He used Taka to watch Jugo. Nothing happened. Much to Sasuke's relief.

When Arusuke came home Sasuke had already cooked dinner. "Hey Dad! Could we play a game after dinner?" Arusuke asked. "Do you have Homework?" Sasuke asked. "No!" Arusuke cheered. Sasuke smiled. "Then of course we will go play something. Oh. And I could also show you a new kunai attack. Once you learn it, you'll be ahead of the others." Sasuke said. That's all it took for Arusuke. "Yes! I would love that!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke smiled. He gave Arusuke a plate. The boy hurried and ate it. Sasuke finished his in three minutes. "Let's go to the woods." Arusuke said. Sasuke nodded. It was the perfect place for training. Though, no one ever trained there.

They walked to the woods. It was a quiet walk. Once they got there they began training. But first Sasuke had to teach him the one kunai attack. "Okay. You see that rock. Well I'm going to teach you how to hit in blind spots." Sasuke said pointing to the rock. Arusuke's eyes were filled with surprise. "That's impossible." He said. "There's no way you can hit in a blind spot." He said bluntly. Sasuke frowned. "Says what you know. Arusuke. Always expect the unexpected." Sasuke told his son. He then jumped into the air. He had eight kunai in his hands. He flipped upside down and threw the kunai. Each hit a tree and the place said to be the blind spot. Arusuke stared with his jaw dropped. "No way." Arusuke said. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke landed safely on his feet. "That's how you do it." Sasuke said. "Okay! Let me try!" Arusuke shouted. "Um! No! You have to practice before that!" Sasuke shouted. It was too late though. Arusuke was already in the air. He threw the kunai he had in his hand and they each missed. He frowned. He wasn't thinking when he landed. He crashed to the ground and his ankle was sprained. "Ouch!" He shouted. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Sasuke ran over to him. "I told you not to do it. You could get hurt." Sasuke scolded. He picked up his son. "I'm sorry." He sobbed. "It's not your fault. I actually did the same thing at your age." Sasuke said. "Really?" Arusuke asked. "Yep. I even sprained my ankle." Sasuke told him. "Oh." Arusuke muttered.

When Sasuke got home he went to go get bandages. "I'm going to have to prop that foot up and put ice on it." Sasuke made a list of things to do. He found the bandages and went to Arusuke. He had his ankle on a pillow. That didn't bother Sasuke. That's what he wanted the child to do. "Okay. Just let me wrap it up and get you ice and then I'll let you be." Sasuke told him. Arusuke nodded. Sasuke began wrapping the boy's ankle. He made sure it wasn't too tight or to loose. When it was just right, Sasuke went to get ice. When he returned with the ice he put it on the ankle. Arusuke winced slightly because he could still feel the cold. Sasuke smirked. "That's what you get for not listening." He said. Arusuke pouted slightly. Sasuke hugged him. Arusuke hugged back. "You know. It seems that you're always around. Even in my sleep." Arusuke said. Sasuke mused. _'He catches on quickly.'_ He thought. He had been checking his son's dreams and thoughts at night. "Well. You do have no homework so I guess if you want to sleep or entertain yourself with something let me know." Sasuke told him. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to my room for a bit. Just holler if you need anything." Sasuke explained. Arusuke nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Sasuke walked to his room. Once inside he went to a wall. There was a secret room that no one knew about. Well, it was a closet. And that came from Arusuke's point of view. Sasuke opened the door and walked inside. It wasn't big but it had valuable things. Sasuke went over to a corner of the room where he had photos. One was with Arusuke when he was just born and the other was Team seven. Naruto, Sakura, him, and Kakashi. He grabbed the photo of him and his son and carried it to his dresser. He sat it down and stared at it. He was younger and his son was very small. "He was hard to care for then." Sasuke muttered. He then walked back and brought his photo of Team seven. He put it on the dresser. "Wonder what they look like. Maybe in a couple of years we could have a reunion." He said in thought. He wouldn't mind seeing his comrades. Arusuke would be happy. But he wondered what they would do. "When Arusuke is a ninja and can handle things better than now. Then we'll go." Sasuke told himself.

"Dad?" Arusuke hollered. "Coming!" Sasuke told Aru. He walked to the living room. "What do you need?" Sasuke asked. "Can I have some water?" He asked. Sasuke smiled. "Of course. You are probably thirsty." He said and got a cup. He filled it with water and walked over to Arusuke. "Here." Sasuke said and handed him the cup of water. Arusuke took it and took a sip. "Thanks." He said. "You're welcome." Sasuke smiled. "Arusuke laughed. "Hmm?" Sasuke questioned. "It looks like I'm always getting hurt." Arusuke said. Sasuke smiled. "I did too when I was your age." Sasuke laughed. Arusuke looked at him. "I' really glad I have a Dad like you." He whispered. Sasuke heard though and smiled. He walked back to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of water and drank. _'I'm really glad to have a son like you.'_ Sasuke thought. Once done with his drink he put the cup in the sink. He went back over to Arusuke. "Does your ankle feel a little better?" He asked. "Not much but the ice is helping." Arusuke said honestly. "Well. I just hope it heals, or you know we'll have to go to the doctor." Sasuke joked. Arusuke yelped. "No! Keep her away! It's bad enough that the best doctor is my teacher!" He blurted out. Sasuke smiled. "Well, then. It better get better." Sasuke played. He kissed Arusuke on the forehead and went back to his room.

_To be continued in Chapter 11_


	11. Bored Adding Ramen

Arusuke awoke in the morning. He found that his ankle felt better. That made him sigh in relief. He didn't want to go to the doctor Karin. She was evil like and his worst fear. He didn't show that in the classroom. Sasuke was already up. He noticed that his son was awake. "How is your ankle?" He asked. Arusuke smiled. "It's doing fine Dad. I can walk now." He said happily. "Well, that's good. I'm going to keep you home today just in case." Sasuke replied. Arusuke nodded. He was actually glad that he got a day off from Karin. His hair was similar to his Father's still. He was adorable to most ladies. He guessed he got that from his Father. "What can I do all day?" Arusuke asked. "Ah. That's what you are wondering. I guess I could show you something." Sasuke offered. Arusuke laughed. "What is it?" He asked. "I'll go get it." He said and left. Arusuke was puzzled. He had no idea what his Father could be doing.

When his Father returned he had two pictures. He walked over to the couch where Arusuke was and sat next to him. "What are those?" He asked. "Well, this one is the picture from when you were born." Sasuke said showing him the picture. "Oh. I was that small?" He asked. He had never seen a picture of him as a baby that he could remember. "Yes. But you were adorable. Plus you weren't the smallest. There were other parents who had tiny babies." Sasuke told him. He smiled. "What's the other one?" He asked. "Hmm. Doesn't the descriptions of the people in the stories I always told you about look like them?" He asked. Arusuke got what meant. "Naruto, Sakura and you?" He asked. "Yep." Sasuke agreed. "Is that your teacher?" He asked. "Yeah. His name is Kakashi." Sasuke whispered. His Sensei was like a father to him. "Are they like-" He was cut off. "Yes. A family. Probably yours too. So you could call them Uncle Naruto, Aunt Sakura and Kakashi." Sasuke said. He wouldn't want his son to call his Sensei grandpa. "Oh okay!" Arusuke said. Sasuke hugged him. "Would you like to go back to Konoha when you're twelve?" He asked. "Um...They won't do anything right?" He asked. Sasuke smiled at him. "If they do. They won't be able to hurt you." He said. Arusuke smiled. "Sure. If it would make you happy." Arusuke laughed. Sasuke glanced at the photos for a moment. He then got up and went to put them away.

Arusuke sat there. He wondered why all of a sudden that his Father would just now tell him everything. He sat there thinking. _'Why is Father doing all this? I know he's good but it seems like he's ruined his life. Well that's understood. I mean he lost his parents and family and he doesn't want to loose me. I'm spoiled.'_ Arusuke concluded. His Father did spoil him but for what reason?

Sasuke came back down stairs and decided to cook. But he didn't cook rice. This time it was ramen. Arusuke smelled the difference. "What are you cooking?" He asked. Sasuke smirked to himself. "Hn." He said. The first time he used the 'Hn' word. "What did you say, Dad?" He asked. "Hn means a lot of things. But what I'm cooking is a secret." Sasuke said. Arusuke was quiet considerate about what his Dad was cooking. He went to all kinds of scenario's. But he didn't find a single one right. Eventually, Sasuke came in with a bowl of ramen. Arusuke mentally slapped himself. "How come I'm just now figuring it out?" He asked. Sasuke smiled. "This is Naruto's favorite ramen. It's called Miso. And it's my favorite out of all of the others I was forced to try." He told his son. Arusuke grabbed the bowl from his Father's hand and began to try some of it. His eyes shinned. "It's wonderful!" He exclaimed. He began to eat it up. Sasuke smirked. _'Just like Naruto.'_ He thought. He just hoped that his son wouldn't get addicted to it.

Later on in the day, Sasuke was reading a book and Arusuke was messing with his new shuriken. He touched their surface, which was cool, but after adjusting to the warmth, they began to get warm. He liked the feel of his weapons. Sasuke would glance from time to time to see what he was doing. He then went back to reading. This went on for hours till Arusuke got bored and Sasuke finished reading. "Dad. What can we do now?" Arusuke asked evidently bored. "Well, there isn't much. But maybe you could at least try to find something to do." Sasuke replied. He was getting tired. It was almost nine at the night. "Don't fall asleep Dad!" Arusuke shouted. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. He was playing with Arusuke. "Cause I'll get bored and I want to talk!" He shouted. "Is that so?" He said. "Yes!" Arusuke said. "Well. I've stayed up longer than this every night. What makes you think I'm going to sleep now?" He questioned. Arusuke smirked and tapped his dad on the arm. "Why do you play like that?" He asked. Sasuke glanced at him. " It's just the way I am." He replied. Arusuke giggled.

Those were good times. The times when they didn't have to worry about anything extremely bad. The times that were to be enjoyed. But they will soon be gone.

_To be continued in Chapter 12_


	12. Mixed up With Missions Patience

**Five Years Passed**

Arusuke was twelve. He was graduating. Karin had everyone waiting. Their parents were to be there soon. Eventually, Arusuke and Daisuke compromised and became friends. Shin, Yuki, Yumi, and Tsume were all graduating. Sasuke was looking at Arusuke. He was proud. Suigetsu was proud for his son too. Arusuke was finally going to be a ninja. He was the only one with a headband though. It was his fathers. Apparently, his friend gave it to him some time ago.

Karin finally got there. "Okay! You've all graduated. Now on with the teams!" She announced. "Team One is: Tsume, Daisuke, Yuki." She said. "Team Two is: Shin and Yumi." Karin announced. "What about Arusuke?" Daisuke asked. "He will be leaving this year after he learns his ninja skills. So his Father is going to teach him." Karin said. Daisuke frowned. "Lucky." He said. "How am I lucky?" Arusuke asked. His voice was more masculine. "Um, well. You get to be taught by your Dad!" He shouted. "But wait. I haven't even went over teachers. Jugo is teaching team two and Suigetsu is teaching Team One." She said. Daisuke calmed down and cheered. "You may all go with your Sensei." She told them.

They all did as they were told. Arusuke walked to his Dad. "So when's our first mission?" He asked. "Well. Let's see which village needs help." Sasuke said. Arusuke nodded. They went to the main office. Inside, Sasuke went through files. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here?" He asked. Sasuke glanced at him. "I'm the leader here too you know." Sasuke replied. "Oh." Arusuke muttered. Sasuke found a file that was perfect. "All we have to do is take one C-Rank mission and then we can go to Konoha." He told his son. Arusuke nodded. "I've found the best one." Sasuke said. "What is it?" Arusuke asked curiously. "A mission to the Land of Waves. I have an old friend there who needs to be escorted to the Grass Village." Sasuke told him. "When do we go?" Arusuke asked. "As soon as we pack our supplies." Sasuke said. Arusuke ran home. Sasuke already had his stuff. He wasn't going to waste time. He had made this decision a long time ago.

Arusuke came back later with his shuriken pouch and his kunai pouch. "You ready?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Arusuke said. Sasuke had second thoughts. _'Perhaps we should just head to Konoha.' _"Arusuke. Would you rather go back to Konoha as our mission?" He asked. He knew that he already talked about this one night and Arusuke was all up for it. "Sure. But why are you changing your mind, Dad?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked to the ground. "I want you to meet them. They'll probably-" Sasuke stopped himself. "Let's just do an easy mission Dad!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke glared at him. "I mean! Just one mission?" Arusuke begged. Sasuke sighed. He was very confused. He couldn't even make up his mind. "You decide. I just can't seem to anymore." Sasuke told him. "Okay. I heard that there was a cat that got lost. We could catch it!" Arusuke suggested. "That's right. Well. You're more of a Sensei than I am." Sasuke acknowledged. Arusuke grinned. "Well. You did teach me the best." Arusuke said. "So let's get started." Sasuke said. Arusuke agreed. The headed off.

The cat was in the woods. It was brown and had a collar. It was jumping around chasing a butterfly. Too bad it had no idea that it was being watched. "Why don't we just grab it?" Arusuke whispered to his Father. "Ninja wait to see how they plan a mission. That's why patience is necessary." Sasuke said. Those words were important. Arusuke kept them in his head. "Okay." He whispered.

They watched the cat for an hour. "Now?" Arusuke asked. He was getting tired. "Now." Sasuke said. They leaped out from the bushes and went after the cat. Arusuke grabbed it. But it began to hiss and claw him. Sasuke laughed. "It's not funny!" He shouted. "Don't worry. Cat's don't like me either." Sasuke said and took the cat away from his son. It began to claw Sasuke. "You're right." Arusuke laughed. Sasuke smirked at him. "Do you want to hold it again?" He asked jokingly. "No!" Arusuke said shielding his face. Sasuke just carried the cat back to their village.

Once they got there, they ran into the cat's owner. "Oh! You found Shimura!" The lady said excited. Sasuke handed her the cat. "Thank you so much!" She shouted. Sasuke and Arusuke nodded. They were masking their injuries. "Well. I don't know how to thank you!" She said. "We're fine. Just helping someone is enough satisfaction for us." Sasuke said. She smiled at him and walked off.

Sasuke and Arusuke made it home after that. Sasuke would have to treat their injuries. He always had to. "Now we can go to Konoha." Arusuke said to his Dad. "Alright. But we'll have to go tomorrow." Sasuke added. "Okay. Hey. That advise you gave. Is it really useful?" He asked. "Yes. It got me far in life." Sasuke said. He was going into the flashbacks. Though, he never talked about them anymore. Sasuke brought the cream. He put it on Arusuke's face. It automatically healed the scratches. "How did that do-" He was about to finish. "It's extreme healing cream. It can heal scratches in two seconds." He answered. Arusuke smiled. His face was now scratch free. "Thanks." He said. Sasuke noticed that Arusuke went back to his room. "He's probably going to pack." Sasuke said.

Arusuke went to his room. He was indeed packing. "Tomorrow huh?" He said. He packed all of his kunai and the one thing he couldn't let go. His fake shuriken. He lost the others but he didn't loose this one. He put it in his bag. He would leave everything else. "Nothing else matters." He whispered. He collapsed on his bed. He was soon greeted with sleep.

Sasuke went to check on him. He found him asleep. "Probably tired from the mission." He said. He covered the boy up. "Goodnight Aru." Sasuke said.

So Sasuke couldn't make up his mind. But this was the one thing he did. He was going to Konoha. That much is known. But will it be for better or worse? Whatever it is, it was the right decision.

_To be continued in Chapter 13_


	13. Returning to Birthplace

It was early in the morning. Arusuke was awake before his Father for once. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and got out some ramen. He begged his Father for it. Luckily, his father gave in. He went to heat it up. It only took three minutes.

Sasuke was up before Arusuke but he was in his room. "Well. Looks like today's the day. Either Naruto forgives me or I'm dead." Sasuke told himself. That was his fear. He wanted Naruto to forgive him. That was for sure. But it had been nineteen years ago. Things could have happened. He got up out of bed and grabbed his pack of stuff. He walked down to the kitchen.

Good morning, Dad." Arusuke said eating ramen. Sasuke smiled. "Are you ready today?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. But will I get to say goodbye to my friends?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke nodded. "Of course! That wouldn't be the proper ending. Even I told my friends long ago goodbye." Sasuke answered. Arusuke smiled. "Well! Then I guess I'll go get my stuff and we'll go!" Arusuke said excitedly. Sasuke knew there was a hint of sadness in his son's voice. He understood that as well.

Arusuke entered the room with his pack. "Okay! We can go, Dad!" Arusuke said. Sasuke opened the door. Already, there was all of Arusuke's friends. Daisuke, Yuki, Yumi, Shin and Tsume. "Hey." Arusuke said. "Aru! We don't want you to leave!" Yuki shouted. "I want to meet my other family." Arusuke said. "Okay! But promise to visit!" Yumi said. "I will." Aru said. "Hey, Arusuke. If Konoha is ever in danger or if you need help, don't hesitate to count on us!" Daisuke said. Sasuke had to grin at that. "I promise. If this village is in trouble My Dad and I will come running to help!" Arusuke promised. "Okay." Shin and Tsume said. "We'll miss you!" They all said in unison. Arusuke grinned. "Don't worry! But I will miss you guys!" He said. "I'm sure you have a deadline. So we'll let you two go." Tsume said. Arusuke and Sasuke made their way. "Bye Sasuke! Bye Arusuke!" They called.

Sasuke and Arusuke walked for a long time. Eventually, they were within Konoha's borders. But they weren't in Konoha. "Dad. I'm tired." Arusuke complained. They were in the Konoha forest. "Fine. Let's rest." Sasuke said. Arusuke sat down. His back was against a tree. Sasuke sat next to him. "How much farther do we have to walk?" Arusuke asked. "Just two more miles at most." Sasuke answered. Arusuke groaned. "Look. If you get too tired, I'll carry you." Sasuke said. That made Arusuke embarrassed. "Um...No thanks Dad." Arusuke said. Sasuke smirked. That was one of the most easiest ways to get his son moving.

After about ten minutes, they were walking. It was quiet and peaceful. That relaxed Arusuke. Soon they were at the Konoha Gates. Sasuke stopped in place. He looked at the Village. "Arusuke. Be careful." Sasuke warned. Arusuke nodded. They continued to proceed. It wasn't too long before the people guarding the Village noticed Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke!" One of them shouted. Sasuke looked their way. They didn't see the hate in his eyes like they did sixteen years ago. "Uch-iha Sas-uke..." Genma trembled. "Genma..." Sasuke looked directly at him. The other guards noticed a child was with him. "Genma! He's not alone!" The guard shouted. "Why are you here?" Genma asked. Sasuke looked at them. "For forgiveness." He answered. His eyes were sincere. "Get some Anbu to get him and take him to the Hokage!" Genma shouted. The other guard nodded and left. "Don't you dare pull anything Uchiha." Genma stated. Sasuke glared at him. "I came to come home with my son. I wouldn't pull anything." Sasuke said. Arusuke was looking at his Father. He may have been twelve but his Father gave him courage.

The guard ran into the Hokage's office. He stepped in with the Hokage and his wife. "What is it?" The Hokage asked. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Was all the man could say. "What?! I thought he died?" The Hokage shouted. "We need Anbu to be sent there. But..." The man stuttered. "What?" The Hokage asked. "He's not alone. There happens to be a young boy with him." He finished. The Hokage's eyes widened. "Alright then! I'll send Anbu but tell them not to hurt either of them." The Hokage ordered. The man nodded. Anbu were soon running.

It wasn't till shortly five minutes before Sasuke and Arusuke noticed Anbu coming after them. Of course Arusuke tried to run but Sasuke held him in place. "I won't let them hurt you." Sasuke said. He was comforting his son. The Anbu came and stood face to face with the Uchiha. The guard was behind them. "Don't hurt them." He told them the words the Hokage had said to tell them. Each of them nodded. They grabbed Sasuke's wrists but they couldn't grasp Arusuke's. Instead Sasuke held his son's hand. They thought that it would be best. They began to take them to the Hokage's Office.

The Anbu entered the Hokage's Office with Sasuke and his son. They held Sasuke and the boy. The Hokage looked at them. "Leave Sasuke and the boy and leave." The Hokage stated. The Anbu disappeared. The Hokage and Sasuke glanced at each other. So did the Hokage's wife. "Naruto..." Sasuke said breaking the silence. "Sasuke." Naruto said. His wife looked at him. "We were told that you died, Sasuke-Kun..." It was Sakura. She began crying. Sasuke wanted to comfort her but Naruto did. "It's okay, Sakura. He's alive." He told her. She nodded. "Who's the boy?" Naruto asked. "My son... Arusuke." Sasuke replied. The said boy looked at his Father. But then at Naruto. "Uncle Naruto?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened. "Why did he call me that?" Naruto asked. "I told him that you, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were his family." Sasuke replied. Naruto looked at the boy. "Why did you come back?" Naruto asked. "To live in my actual home. My birthplace." Sasuke told them. He was telling the truth. "Well. You can't be forgiven yet." Naruto said. "There is punishment."

_To be continued in Chapter 14_


	14. Punishment

"Now, what is your punishment, Sasuke?" Naruto played. Arusuke was scared. "Please. Don't kill my Dad!" He begged. Sasuke looked at him. "Oh, no! I wouldn't ever do that to my friend." Naruto snickered. Sakura looked at the boy. "Arusuke. How old are you?" Sakura asked. "I'm twelve, Aunt Sakura." He answered. For some reason he didn't fear her. "Oh is that so?" She said. Naruto glanced at her. "Well, Sasuke. Let's get your punishment over with." Naruto said. He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist. This made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable. He dragged Sasuke to the top of the Hokage's Office. "Oh Sakura! Tell everyone to meet out by this place!" Naruto told her. Sakura nodded. Arusuke ran after his father. They were soon at the roof. Arusuke watched silently as people began to gather. Whatever they were planning it wasn't going to be nice.

Once everyone was there Naruto made Sakura put Arusuke behind the two. It was going to begin. Sasuke didn't feel too good. Naruto was right behind him. "It's been nineteen years since Sasuke Uchiha left! He left for a pointless goal. Revenge." Naruto announced. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked at him. "Where are you going?" He asked. Naruto snickered. "Sasuke. Tell everyone, did you accomplish revenge?" He asked. The crowd at the bottom were speaking. "No." Sasuke answered. Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Is that so? Well. Then what was the point in leaving?" Naruto interrogated. "I guess it was pointless." He answered. "Now. That is enough we'll get on with punishment." Naruto said. Sasuke gulped slightly. Naruto walked over to Sakura. "I need it now." He said. She handed him something. He walked back to Sasuke who stayed still. "Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gulped once more. "Heh." Naruto sighed. He put something in the air. And he dropped it over Sasuke's head.

It was water. But not any water. Konoha's secret water. It burned his skin. Though, it did no damage. "Sasuke! Was it worth leaving? Hurting all of your friends?! What made you think that? Sasuke! You became a missing-nin! A disgrace! So Sasuke, was it really worth leaving!?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said nothing. "Answer me!" Naruto demanded. 'No!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone heard.

The thought occurred in Arusuke's mind. _'Ninja wait to see how they plan a mission. That's why patience is necessary.'_ His Father's word echoed in his mind. He began to run. Konohagakure did the worst. They ruined Uchiha's name! They made fun of his Father that easily. And he let them! His Father just stood there. They ruined his father. Tears streamed through his eyes as he ran. "Arusuke!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto held Sasuke back. "You don't go running yet. He's ashamed to be your son." Naruto said. "No. He wouldn't. He knew this." Sasuke said. "Arusuke!" He continued to scream. He began thrashing.

Arusuke continued running through Konoha. He was scared. Not to mention hurt. He ran till he found something he though never existed. The Uchiha Compound. He rushed inside. It was empty. But there laid the answers he needed. He needed to figure out where his Father's old room was.

Sasuke began sobbing. "Let go of me." He begged. It wasn't even an order. Naruto noticed his friends tears. Naruto left go. Sasuke began to run. Sakura was about to speak. "Just let him go. I think I overdid it." Naruto said. He felt guilty. His wife walked over to him. "You probably made him worse." She said and smacked him on the head. "How would you like it if I did what you did to him to you!?" She yelled. The crowd began to scatter. They already got to see what they wanted to.

Sasuke ran everywhere through the village. He then remembered one place his son would be. In his old house. That's where they always went. He began to run there. Tears were still filling in his eyes. "Arusuke." He said. He ran. He then found the old district. He walked inside. Arusuke?" Sasuke asked. He found his son's shoes. He didn't hear a response but he heard crying. He walked over to his old room. He found his son crying in a corner. Sasuke walked to him. Arusuke looked at him. "Arusuke." Sasuke said calmly. "It was a mistake coming here, Dad." He sobbed. Sasuke pulled his son into a hug. "Shh." He cooed. "It wasn't. That was just punishment. You're lucky it was light." Sasuke said. Arusuke sobbed into his Father's chest. Even though he was twelve he still needed his father's hugs. Sasuke rubbed Arusuke's back. "Everything's going to be okay." Sasuke said. Arusuke moved his head up so that way he could see his father's eyes. "You promise?" He asked. "I promise." Sasuke said. Arusuke continued clinging to his Dad.

It was late at night. "Do you think they left the Village?" Sakura asked. "No. I know that much. But what I didn't know is that over the years, he's changed." Naruto said. "I mean have you seen his eyes lately. They don't even seem cold. They were warm and loving!" Naruto finished. "Mommy, Daddy? Who are you talking about?" A little girl asked. Naruto and Sakura turned their heads to see their daughter. "Ah! Kushina! Daddy was just talking about an old friend." Naruto said. "If he was an old friend then why did you do that to him earlier today?" Kushina asked. "Uh. Well. That's hard to explain." Naruto went on. "Honey. You Dad was being an idiot! You never ever want to do that to any friend. Okay?" She told her daughter. "Okay. Goodnight." Kushina said and left the room. "I wonder what Kakashi would say?" Naruto said. "Sasuke has always been a son to Kakashi. So of course Kakashi would forgive him in a heartbeat." Sakura said. "What's this talk about Sasuke?" A man asked. "Ah! Kakashi-Sensei! You were late again! Sasuke came home today!" Naruto shouted. "Really? Is that why you were doing that to him today?" Kakashi asked. "Uh- I can explain!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not mad at you Naruto. It's just. That boy that was with him. Do you think he will forgive you?" Kakashi asked. "Oh. Him." Naruto sighed. That wasn't what he thought of. "That boy is Sasuke's son! Plus I could tell that Sasuke just wanted to live in the village." Kakashi said. "We will let hi live in the village." Naruto said. "I don't know where he ran off to but I'm sure he didn't leave the Village." Naruto answered.

_To be continued in Chapter 15_


	15. Family

Sasuke awoke sore. He slept on the ground facing up. Arusuke was sleeping in his lap. He gently touched his son's hair. This made Arusuke awake. "Dad." Arusuke said. Sasuke glanced at him. They soon heard a knock on a glass window. Arusuke nearly jumped. But Sasuke stayed still. "Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke said. He opened the window. Kakashi hopped on inside. "Sasuke. You actually came home. And this must be your son." Kakashi said. He walked over to Sasuke and enclosed him with a hug. "I missed you over the years. People said that you were dead. I didn't want to believe it but we never heard of your existence." Kakashi sobbed. "Kakashi-Sensei. I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. "I know you are. Your eyes changed. They are once again pure. You changed." Kakashi said. "And I'm proud of you." He said. He ended the hug. Arusuke looked at them. Being a twelve year old meant something. "Hello Kakashi." Arusuke said. "What's your name?" Kakashi asked. "I'm Arusuke, Kaka-Chan." He said. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. He whispered to Sasuke. "Since when did he decide to call me that?" Kakashi asked. "I don't know. I guess he must trust you." Sasuke answered. "Well. Nice to meet you Little Aru." He greeted. "Hey! How did you know Aru was my nickname?" He asked. "It is?" Kakashi played dumb. "Yes. Dad has always called me that." He said.

Kakashi smiled at him. "Well. You must be a ninja since you're wearing your Father's headband." Kakashi acknowledged. Arusuke smirked. "Yeah! He gave it to me three days ago when I graduated." Arusuke answered proudly. "That's good." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I'm just wondering. How is everyone?" Sasuke asked. "They're fine. It's just that we lost one ninja." Kakashi said. "Who?" Sasuke asked. "Well. Asuma died to protect the village from war long ago." Kakashi answered. Sasuke looked at him. "Then is Team Ten okay?" He asked. "Yeah. They live at peace now." He said. Sasuke smiled. "Well, we probably need to get out of here." Sasuke said. "You're thirty-two aren't you?" Kakashi shouted. That made Sasuke freeze. "Why does it matter how old I am?" He asked. Kakashi glanced at him. "Well. If you are, we missed nineteen birthdays!" Kakashi exclaimed. "And also twelve of Arusuke's." He added.

They walked out to the streets of Konoha. No one was out yet. Kakashi led them to a place. "I'm sure we can sneak Arusuke inside." Kakashi said. Sasuke was wide eyed. "Where exactly?" Sasuke asked. "To the Make out Paradise movie! They put the last one out before Jiraiya died." Kakashi said. Sasuke didn't have time to answer. He was jerked in. Arusuke was also pulled in. Kakashi got Sasuke tickets and they were soon in the movies. "Kakashi-Sensei. I'm not interested." Sasuke said. Kakashi glared at him. "Certainly someone like you would like to find someone to be with. Or maybe-" He was cut. "I have no interest with anyone. I'm fine with being by myself. I mean I have my son." Sasuke said and headed out. Arusuke ran after his Dad. Kakashi sat there. "In some places he hasn't changed." Kakashi took note and began to watch the movie.

Naruto was up doing paperwork. If he had know that this is what you would have to do he would have never wanted to become Hokage. There was soon a knock on the door. "Enter!" Naruto said. In came Sasuke and his son. He walked right up to the Hokage. "Sasuke...I'm sorry about yesterday. It was uncalled for." He apologized. "Naruto...I'm sorry for hurting you." Sasuke apologized. "So are we friends?" Naruto asked. "Friends." Sasuke said. "Wait! You guys are like brothers! That's what Dad always says!" Arusuke said. Naruto glanced at the child. "Well Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Brothers." Sasuke muttered. He meant it but he didn't like to say it. "Okay! So Team Seven is like a family I guess?" Sakura said as she walked in. "Ah yes Sakura!" Naruto chanted. "Are you saying I have a new family member?" Kushina asked. "Kushina! You have two new members! Uncle Sasuke and Cousin Arusuke." Naruto announced. Arusuke and Sasuke glanced over at the little girl. She had pink hair and blue eyes. "Oh really? Well Hello Uncle Sas and Cousin Aru." She said. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Sakura's daughter. _'Not with the shortening of the names...'_ Sasuke and Arusuke thought. "Well. Konoha forgives you, Sasuke. You can do as you please in Konoha. But if we catch you running away again, you can bet that we'll never forgive you again." Naruto warned. Sasuke nodded. "I won't." He promised.

So Sasuke and Arusuke returned to Konoha. It was just as promised. They will look out for each other. Not to mention they have a family now. Arusuke will begin missions soon. Sasuke will remain his Sensei but he will teach other students. They've came a long way. Sasuke is no longer evil. And Arusuke has matured. How will their lives be like in Konoha?

_To be continued on Chapter 16_


	16. New Team

A twelve year old boy was walking to the Hokage's office. He was said to have a mission. But he needed to meet his new teammates. His Father was his Sensei. This was none other than Arusuke Uchiha. He was told to meet his father at the Hokage Tower. Today was the day. He just needed to hurry.

When he got there he was greeted by his uncle, aunt, cousin and father. There was also two ninja in the room. "I'm here!" Arusuke shouted. "I see. Well walk forward Aru." Sasuke told him. You could tell that Sasuke hated being thirty-two. Arusuke walked forward and stopped next to his Dad. "Arusuke! Here's your new teammates!" Sakura announced. Arusuke glanced at the two twelve year olds next to him. One was a girl with the lightest blue hair, almost like cotton candy blue. The boy had blonde hair like Naruto's. Arusuke was reminded of Yuki and Daisuke with the blue hair. He was reminded of Tsume with the boy's hair color. Sasuke noticed. He put his hand on Arusuke's shoulder. "Relax. You can visit them when you're off from missions." Sasuke told the boy. "Okay." He answered.

"Now. The girl is Ayu Sakikio. The boy is my son Minato Uzumaki." Naruto told the two. "Sasuke Uchiha and Arusuke Uchiha are your new Sensei and Teammates." Naruto told the two children. Ayu glanced at Arusuke. Her heart began to race. Arusuke then noticed her eyes. They were blue. "Is something wrong, Ayu?" Arusuke asked. She smiled at him. "Yeah. Um, not to be strange but you look nice." She said. Sasuke glared at her. Fangirls. "Well, that's nice to know, Ayu." Arusuke answered. Ayu had long blue hair. She was fairly beautiful. That's why Minato got angry. "Ayu! I think you look nice today!" Minato shouted. "Oh will you shut up!" Ayu said and punched Minato in the gut. "Ouch!" He yelled. "Just like old times, eh Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Very alike. I just don't want your son to follow your exact footsteps." Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke grinned. "Well, let's go introduce ourselves." Sasuke said and disappeared. Arusuke knew where his Father went. The roof of the Academy.

"Where did our Sensei go?" Minato asked his father. Arusuke didn't bother waiting. He ran out the door. "No time for that Minato! Arusuke-Kun knows where his Dad is!" Ayu shouted. Minato glanced at her. She was already running. "Wait for me Arusuke-Kun!" Ayu yelled. Minato sighed. _'This new teammate is going to be a problem.'_ Minato thought. He began to chase after them. Naruto didn't have time to answer his son's question before he ran off. "He's just like me." Naruto said with a satisfied smirk. "Oh shut up you idiot!" Sakura said and hit him on the head.

Sasuke was waiting on the roof of the academy. Arusuke got there first. "You could at least tell us where to meet, Dad." Arusuke said. He was slightly out of breath. Sasuke glanced at him. "Heh. Well, if I told you, you would still have to run." Sasuke answered. Arusuke smiled. "You're right." He replied. "Arusuke-Kun!" Ayu shouted. "Ayu, hey wait!" Minato yelled. Both of them were soon there. Arusuke had alread taken a seat. The others did too. "Alright. Now that you're all here, let's get to know each other." Sasuke told them. "Okay. Let's start with you Sasuke-Sensei." Ayu said. Sasuke smirked. "Okay. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like rice balls with tomatoes. Hmm. I'm in charge of your squad. My son is Arusuke. I founded the Taka Organization and a ton of other stuff that I don't feel like telling you." Sasuke answered. Arusuke had a blank expression. Minato and Ayu were confused. "Let's start with you." Sasuke said pointing to Ayu. "Oh, uh right! I'm Ayu Sakikio. I like dumplings but I really like-" She glanced at Arusuke and blushed. "Um I hate Minato!" She yelled. Sasuke sighed. _'Now I know how Kakashi-Sensei feels.'_ He thought. "Okay. I think that's enough Ayu. Why don't you go next." Sasuke told Minato. "Oh! Well, I'm Minato Uzumaki. I like ramen and I want to become strong so that way I can become Hokage! I like Ayu and I really don't like your son." Minato said. Arusuke, Sasuke and Ayu glared daggers at Minato. Sasuke sighed. "Arusuke you go." Sasuke said before there would be a beating. "Right! I'm Arusuke Uchiha. I'm also called Aru for short. I like ramen and rice balls with tomatoes. My goal is to become strong and level up with my Dad. I have nothing against either of you." Arusuke said. He liked to make it short.

Sasuke grinned. "Now that we know each other, I will give you three the day to get to know each other some more." Sasuke told them. "Where will you be going Sasuke-Sensei?" Minato asked. "I have to get headbands from your Father." Sasuke answered and left. This left three twelve year olds. "So what do you want to do?" Arusuke asked. "Um... I heard Kaka-Sensei wears a mask! I want to know what's behind it!" Ayu stated. "Same here!" Minato shouted eagerly. "Hmm... I heard my Father tried that once with his group and the only thing they got from that was another mask." Arusuke answered. "Well! That was then Arusuke-Kun!" Ayu said. Minato glared at them. "I think Kaka-Sensei will treat us to ramen." Minato suggested. "Ramen where?" Arusuke asked. "At Ichirakus! It's been up since my Dad and your Dad have been alive!" Minato chanted. Arusuke's eyes sparked. "Really! Then let's go!" Arusuke yelled and ran with Minato to Ichiraku's. Ayu was left standing there. "Who would have thought that Arusuke liked ramen." She said and walked to Ichiraku's.

Sasuke was in front of Naruto. "Here you go." Naruto said and handed the headbands to Sasuke. "Arusuke will need one. He can't wear your old one. I mean it has a mark through it." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. "I know. I just gave it to him so that way he could get used to wearing one." Sasuke replied. "Oh. Well that's understandable. What new village did you make?" Naruto asked. "It doesn't have a name but it's near Konoha. It was also a place where we were about to teach ninja." Sasuke answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You started a Ninja Academy?" He asked. "Yes. I wanted Arusuke to learn how a ninja system works and have friends. But I decided to come to Konoha once he graduated. Is there any way where we might be able to visit them?" Sasuke asked. He was trying to help out with the promise Arusuke made. "Sure. Is your wife there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was silent. "She left me the day Arusuke was born. I've been single since then." Sasuke finally answered. Naruto looked at him. "You mean she used you?" He asked. "Yes." He answered. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I had no idea." Naruto said getting up and trying to comfort the tension that arouse. "Naruto. I'm fine. Just don't say anything about it to Arusuke. He still doesn't know." Sasuke said. "You mean he hasn' asked?" Naruto questioned. "No. He's just fine with it." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded and went back to his desk. Sasuke left the office.

"This is Ichiraku's?" Arusuke asked. "Yep! Kaka-Sensei!" Minato called. "Ah Minato... You're always so loud." Kakashi said. "Can you treat us to ramen today?" He asked. Arusuke's onyx eyes locked with Kakashi's. "S-Sure." Kakashi stuttered. Arusuke smiled. "Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Arusuke thanked. Ayu soon joined them. "Arusuke-Kun! Minato! Why did you guys just take off like that?" Ayu asked. "Oh, um. Sorry Ayu." Minato said. She frowned. "Arusuke-Kun. What's your favorite ramen?" Ayu asked. "Miso." Arusuke answered. "Hey! That's one of my favorites!" Minato exclaimed. Kakashi smiled at them. _'Different from their followers but just the same in a way.'_ He thought and walked into Ichiraku's.

_To be continued in chapter 17_


	17. First Mission

They entered Ichiraku's. Arusuke sat with Ayu. Ayu was next to Minato. Kakashi was next to Arusuke. "If it isn't Minato. What brings you and Ayu here?" Teuchi asked. "Um...You're forgetting Arusuke-Kun and Kaka-Sensei." Ayu corrected. "Arusuke? Who's that?" Teuchi asked. "I'm Arusuke. Sasuke Uchiha's son." Arusuke said. He didn't like to call his Dad that. "Ah. He returned. Well, what would you four like?" Teuchi asked. "Four Miso Ramen please!" Minato told him. Teuchi nodded. "Minato! Ayu! Nice to see you again!" Ayame exclaimed. Arusuke and Kakashi glanced at each other. "You must be Arusuke right? Your Father already told me about your little ramen thing." She whispered. Arusuke smiled. "Yeah. I guess he knows all, huh." Arusuke picked. She giggled. "You're quite charming. Just like your Dad." She said. Arusuke frowned. "He was charming?" Arusuke asked. "Ah yes. His little friend would always drag him here. I think it was the Hokage, wasn't it Dad?" Ayame asked. "Yeah. Sasuke and Naruto. Great friends." He mumbled.

"Here's the ramen!" Teuchi said. The four thanked him. "So, Ayu. What's your favorite type of Jutsu?" Kakashi asked. She smiled. "I'm interested in the Fire Jutsu and Lightning." She answered. Arusuke looked at her. Minato turned his head. "My Dad and I are both Fire and lightning." Arusuke whispered. Minato growled at him. Ayu's eyes glittered. "Really! That's awesome Arusuke-Kun!" She exclaimed. Arusuke smirked. "Hey, where did you get the 'Kun' suffix from?" Arusuke asked. "Minato's mom always called your Dad Sasuke-Kun. I don't know why but it sounds catchy." She explained. Arusuke nodded. Kakashi smirked. "Not exactly. Ayu, Kun means honorable person. But that also means that you like him." Kakashi explained. Ayu blushed. Her blue hair went flying. Minato grinned. "Arusuke. She's mine." He whispered. Arusuke nodded. He didn't care at all.

Sasuke was walking to Ichiraku's. He knew Arusuke would be there. He was right. He walked over to the stand. "Aru." Sasuke called. Arusuke turned his head to his Father. "Dad... Hey! Is that our new headbands?" Arusuke asked. He was staring at the Konoha headbands. He made his way to his Father. "Yep. Here's yours. Oh, Naruto wants you to take my old headband off." Sasuke said. He was reminded so much by that headband. Arusuke nodded and took the headband off. He grabbed the one in his Dad's hand. He put it on his forehead. "Thanks Dad." Arusuke thanked. "Welcome." Sasuke replied. He entered Ichiraku's and took a seat.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smirked. Though, with the mask you couldn't see it. "Well. I treat the kids to Ramen every week." Kakashi answered. Sasuke nodded. "Arusuke. Come meet me at the Uchiha Compound when you finish eating." Sasuke said and left in a hurry. "What's with Sasuke-Sensei?" Ayu asked. "I don't know." Minato and Arusuke said. They continued to eat ramen.

Sasuke went inside the Uchiha Compound and went to his old room. He sat on his old bed and began to sob. It was odd for him but he was overwhelmed. "They have...Forgotten about me." Sasuke cried. He thought it was wrong to think that but he couldn't help that. Kakashi acted as if they hadn't missed him. "I've missed so much that had happened." Sasuke said to no one in particular. He needed to cry. He had held it in for twelve years. Maybe since he was eight. He thought about his entire life that seemed to get stranger to him. His best memories.

_Arusuke was just born. He went to the baby store. The cashier helped him so much. He was thankful to have met her. But she was shot._

"Who shot her?" Sasuke asked. He searched his memories for any sign. His heart began to pump blood faster. "Saru...She could have...." Sasuke said out loud. "It makes sense! Saru took her job. Not to mention the cashier never gave her name to anyone. Not to even me. Not even her husband. So how did Saru know?" Sasuke asked. For some reason these thoughts popped up but Sasuke realized what happened. "Saru was jealous that Aruna had a job. She got a gun ready and shot her when she least noticed. Killing her and hid everything. She then took the job." Sasuke said. It made perfect sense and he was right. He jumped out of the old bed and ran to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke barged right in to a making out Naruto and Sakura. He stared jaw dropped at them. They noticed and acted nervous. "Oh Sasuke. Um what is it?" Naruto asked. "I need my team to go on a mission!" Sasuke blurted out. "Why?" Naruto asked. 'Well, a while back this lady in my town was shot and killed. I realized who the killer was and we need to capture her." Sasuke said. "Her?" Sakura asked. "Yeah! And in actuality, my ex-wife. I have a fear that she could have done something to her new husband." Sasuke said quietly though they heard it. "Alright! We'll need you to gather them. As soon as you do, direct them to where your Village is. Then you can capture her." Naruto told him. "Right." Sasuke said and started for the door. "Oh and Sasuke..." Sakura called. Sasuke turned around. "Protect them." She told him. He nodded. "I promise." He said and ran out.

He ran to Ichiraku's. They were still there. "Team!" Sasuke yelled. Ayu, Minato and Arusuke walked out. "Yes Sasuke-Sensei?" Minato asked. "We have an urgent mission! We have to capture this criminal who killed a person." Sasuke said. "Who did they kill?" Arusuke asked. "They killed the cashier in our old village Aru." Sasuke answered. Arusuke's eyes widened. "What?" He asked bewildered. Sasuke nodded. "We have to capture the assassinator." Sasuke said. They nodded. "Okay team, let's go!" Sasuke shouted and they began to leave.

Kakashi walked out of the restaurant. "I was just getting to know Arusuke and Ayu." He said and walked off. "Hey! You forgot to pay Kakashi-San!" Teuchi and Ayame yelled. "Oh right! Sorry!" Kakashi said and gave them the money.

_To be continued in chapter 18_


	18. The Reason he Didn't Tell you

Sasuke and his new team were running through the forest. Arusuke wanted to lead but his Father knew the routes faster. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Arusuke wondered how such wonderful red eyes could be so powerful. They continued running.

It was nearly midnight. Ayu had fallen asleep. Sasuke decided to carry her. Minato and Arusuke kept fighting to stay awake. But Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "We'll need to rest." Sasuke told the group. They nodded. They stopped and sat on the ground. "Sasuke-Sensei. We don't have any sleeping stuff." Minato said. Sasuke nodded. "I know. But I'm sure you won't need it." Sasuke said. Minato frowned. "Why not?" Minato asked. "Cause Dad brought blankets!" Arusuke said. Sasuke grinned. He pulled out three blankets. He gave one to all three of them but ended up putting on over Ayu. Sasuke didn't have a blanket. "Dad, do you want to share?" Arusuke asked. "No. I've been through worse. Plus I have to keep a look out." Sasuke told him. When Arusuke heard worse he shivered. Sasuke didn't notice.

When it was early in the morning Ayu woke up. She glanced at Sasuke. He looked tired. He nearly closed his eyes. Ayu got up silently and walked over to him. "Sasuke-Sensei. Are you okay?" Ayu asked. "I'm fine. But thanks for your concern Ayu." Sasuke said getting up. He went to his pocket and pulled out a pill. "Why are you going to take that?" Ayu asked. "I have to. If I don't I won't be able to see well." Sasuke answered an swallowed the pill. "Are you blind?" Ayu asked. "No. But my vision gets blurred and that's not good." Sasuke replied. He had no shame with that.

Soon Arusuke and Minato woke up. They handed Sasuke the blankets. "We need to get a move on." Sasuke told them. They nodded. Arusuke had an uneasy feeling. They began to run once again.

Once they reached the village they stopped. There were people. Not just any people, Arusuke's comrades. Yuki, Daisuke, Tsume, Yumi, and Shin. "Arusuke!" All five of them shouted. Arusuke smiled. Ayu looked puzzled. Minato pouted. "Guys!" Arusuke yelled. He ran over to them. They began talking. Ayu glanced at them. "Uh. Sasuke-Sensei?" Minato asked. "This is my original home." He replied. They nodded. "Arusuke! I know you want to talk but we have a mission!" Sasuke told the boy. He nodded. He waited for his Dad and teammates. The team approached Arusuke. "So where do we go?" Arusuke asked. "I know one place where she might be." Sasuke said and walked on ahead. The others followed.

They stopped at a store. It was a baby store. "Here?" Ayu asked. Minato kept quiet. "Yeah. We're just going to walk in. Act natural. Like you're my children but I'm watching you." Sasuke said. They nodded. Sasuke opened the door and they entered. There she was. Saru. She was at the counter. Sasuke checked to see if anyone was in the building at the time and there wasn't anyone. He sighed. "Let's go." He said. They nodded.

Minato didn't move. Arusuke and Ayu jumped into the air. They threw Kunai. Sasuke smirked. Saru looked up and began to scream. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled in confusion. "Long time no see, Saru." Sasuke said. He walked over to her. "I figured it out. You killed Aruna." Sasuke said. She froze. "How do you know about that?" She asked. "Easy. My mind may be late but it figures things out pretty well later." He replied. She glared at him. "What are you going to do?" She asked. "We're capturing you and taking you in for questioning." He answered. "Really?" She asked. He glared at her. She began smirking. "I don't just fall for anything." She said. She jumped into the air and got out her gun. Sasuke glared at her. "It was you." He whispered. "I could just shoot any of you. Especially, my son." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!" He yelled. Arusuke was confused. "I would. It would make 'Daddy' Very confused and angry that his only son would be hurt." She said in a false whimper tone. That's when it hit Arusuke. They were talking about him! "You're my mom?" Arusuke asked. She smirked. "yes you brat! What? You never told him, Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke shifted his eyes to Arusuke. "Dad... All this time you never told me about my mom?" He asked.

Sasuke glared at is son. "She didn't want you. She left you the day you were born, Aru." He replied. "How should I know Dad? You've kept a lot of things from me!" Arusuke yelled. "It was to protect you! If you found out everything that I have done in my life, it would ruin yours!" Sasuke shouted. "Dad! You've lied!" Arusuke yelled. That's when Saru pulled the trigger to the gun. She shot it at Arusuke. It was like a flash of lightning. Arusuke watched as the bullet approached. His mind went fuzzy. But when the bullet was supposed to hit it didn't. He glanced. His Father was right in front of him. He took the bullet. Ayu and Minato were surprised. "Dad..." Arusuke whispered. He stood there silent. Sasuke's head then turned. "I kept things from you. Just to keep you safe. If I told you eerything, my son. Then what kind of parent would I be? I would have made you suffer by what my life was like. So I told you what didn't harm you. Nothing was a lie." He said. A smile placed his features. "Dad!" Arusuke yelled. Tears emitting from his eyes. Sasuke's smile faded. "Don't cry over me Arusuke. I'm fine." Sasuke said. But it wasn't from the Sasuke in front of him. It was from behind him. "Sasuke-Sensei! Thank goodness you're okay!" Ayu shouted. Minato smirked. Arusuke turned around to hug his father. "You saved me." He whispered. Sasuke glared at his ex-wife. "Saru. How dare you try and shoot my son!" He yelled. His Sharingan was blazing with anger. She winced. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted. His Sharingan turned into the Mangekyou. He sent Saru into another dimension. She disappeared. Sasuke began panting. Arusuke looked up to his Dad. "What was that?" Arusuke asked. "A power you shouldn't have." Sasuke answered. Ayu freaked out and Minato passed out. Sasuke glanced at the two. "They need to be strong." Arusuke commented. Sasuke nodded. He grabbed Minato and Arusuke got Ayu's attention. They began to head to Konoha.

_To be continued in chapter 19_


	19. Truth

On their way back to Konoha, they took a break. It was much needed. Ayu had wanted to continue and yet, Arusuke and Minato were tired. Arusuke and Sasuke managed to wake Minato up. After all, they had ran all night and she slept. Sasuke agreed with a break. He was needing sleep at the moment and thought he could get some in.

Arusuke watched his Father's eyes close slowly. They had fought to stay open. Arusuke knew his Dad would be very tired. He stayed up all night. Arusuke walked over to his Father and sat next to him. Sasuke's tired eyes glanced at him. "Dad. If you want to sleep, you can. We completed the mission." Arusuke suggested. "We can't." Sasuke said. "Why not?" Arusuke and Minato asked. "Because if I sleep and there is an attacker then we'll be finished. Plus, _ninja learn to become ninja when they fight their needs._" Sasuke replied. He got up and began walking. "Our break is over." He replied. They nodded. Minato leaned over to Arusuke. "What's with the catchy lessons?" He asked. "I don't know but this will be the second lesson like this for me." Arusuke whispered. They began walking with Ayu back to Konoha.

Once they entered the gate, they walked to the Hokage's Office. Once inside Naruto and Sakura were having their little fun with the lips when they entered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Minato was shocked. Ayu was embarrassed. "Mom! Dad!" Minato shouted. They finally noticed the team was in the room. "Oh! Sorry. Sorry again Sasuke." Sakura said. A faint blush creeping down her face. Sasuke was annoyed and tired. "Did you capture her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. "No. But I sent her to another dimension." Sasuke told them. "Well, you didn't capture her but you did send her away, so I call it a pass." Naruto replied. The team smiled. All but Arusuke and Sasuke. "Well, I'm sure you're tired, so you guys can rest today." Sakura told them. Each nodded. Minato went to the other room. Ayu walked outside. Sasuke and Arusuke went to the compound.

Sasuke walked inside the house and sat on the very old couch. He closed his eyes. "Dad?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke groaned at first but sat up and looked at him ready to heard what he was going to ask. "Why did you keep my Mom a secret?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him. "I didn't bring it up because you would leave for her and she doesn't like you. I would have failed as a parent if I just let her have you. When she doesn't even know your name." Sasuke replied. Arusuke's eyes widened. "She didn't know?" He asked. It was unbelievable. "This will freak you out but since I shouldn't keep secrets from you, well, when I entered the room when you were born. She threw you. You would have died if I didn't catch you. But I was lucky that my only son was alive." Sasuke said. Arusuke's eyes widened. "I could have died the day I was born?" He asked. Sasuke nodded weakly. "Dad. I'm sorry. I realize that you keep things from me in order to protect me. You said that yourself. But I'm not that little two or seven year old. You should have told me everything." Arusuke told his Dad. Sasuke glanced at him. "Do you want to know my entire life?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke smiled. "Sure. I can bear it." Arusuke replied. Sasuke nodded and began.

"When I was seven my family were killed by my Brother. He claimed to have done it for power. But he spared me. He made me watch him do that. Over and over. Then I passed out and was in the hospital. The one thing that I remembered of that night was what he told me. He wanted me to kill him. I was going to when I was small. But I needed to get strong. So when I turned twelve like you, I became a ninja. I had a great team and great times." Sasuke said. "Is that all?" Arusuke asked. "No. Just the beginning." He answered. "When we entered the Chunin Exams. The second stage. Something terrible happened. This man named Orochimaru gave me this mark." Sasuke said. He pulled part of his shirt down so that way his son could see the mark. Arusuke's eyes widened. "What is that?" He asked. "It's called a curse mark. But when you get it first its always the most painful. He made me into an avenger. A couple of months when I turned thirteen, I left Konoha. Sakura tried to stop me with words but I was persuaded by some ninja to join Orochimaru. Then I fought Naruto and won. But his words did cut me." Sasuke replied. Arusuke glanced at his Father. "How long does this go on?" He asked. "Till the day you were born." He answered. Arusuke frowned. "Well, I understand most of it. But when did you turn your path around?" Arusuke asked. "When I was eighteen. I no longer thought it was necessary to want to kill my brother. I gave up." Sasuke answered. "Okay. Well. Nice to know." Arusuke said.

Sasuke was very tired. "Can I sleep now?" He asked. Arusuke forgot that his Father was tired. "Uh! Yeah! Sorry!" He apologized. Sasuke smirked and laid back down. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Arusuke went into his Father's old room. He found a book. But it was more like a woman's book. He opened it. "The Life of Team Seven Without Sasuke Uchiha. by Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake? Where did this come from?" Arusuke asked. Arusuke was curious so he opened the book and began to read.

_Sasuke Uchiha was a great Shinobi in Konoha. But things happened in his life to make him leave. I Haruno Sakura blame myself. I couldn't give him what he wanted. I was also too weak. I think this because he left for power. If Orochimaru hadn't given him that cursed mark, then he would still be here and I may have had a chance at love. But Sasuke on the other hand was a jerk who didn't care for his friends. He would always call me annoying and he would insult everyone. I still loved him but he clearly didn't. I feel like a weak child again. And maybe I am. Well, everyone from Team Seven has written something and I guess it's Naruto's turn._

_Sasuke left. I failed to stop him. But I promise that I will bring him back. He was my friend. He didn't kill me because of that. Somewhere in his heart there is a good person in there. Just locked up and afraid. But I'm not really good with words. Kakashi's turn._

_I failed as a Sensei. I should have went on that mission to bring my student back. Sasuke was twisted up in so many things. He's scared. He severed our bonds because he was afraid that he would be all alone and miserable if one of us died. But Sasuke, we're miserable without you._

Arusuke closed the book. "So that's what they thought of Dad." Arusuke said. He put the book down. His Father wasn't twisted. He wasn't scared. He was just mixed up and confused. But he did turn out to be a good parent.

_To be continued in chapter 20_


	20. Rescued From Being Lonely

When Sasuke awoke, he felt well rested. But he had a bad feeling. "Arusuke?" He called. No answer. He went into his old room. He found a book. "Since when?" He asked and opened it. He saw what his friends wrote but didn't care. What bugged him was that Arusuke had written inside it.

_Dad, If you find this. I'm going to be talking with your old teammates. Don't worry. I won't pull anything. Just have a little respect._

Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He put the book down and went to the kitchen. He got his shoes on and went out the door. He noticed that Arusuke left tracks but that wasn't needed. He said where he was going. He began to run to the Hokage's Office. If Arusuke asks those questions. It can't be good.

Arusuke was in the office. "Arusuke? What is it?" Sakura asked. "Team Seven wrote a book. It was about my Dad!" Arusuke shouted. Naruto and Sakura were silent. "You found it..." Naruto said sheepishly. "Yeah. Why did you write that?" Arusuke asked. "Well, he left us and we were so sad. So Team Seven wrote about their problems." Sakura answered. "That still gives you no right to write about my Dad! And worse, you left it at our house!" Arusuke yelled. Naruto frowned. "We thought he was never going to return." Naruto said. Arusuke was angry. "I don't like it when you or anyone talks about-" He was cut off. "That's enough Aru." Sasuke said. His hand was over the boy's mouth. Though, Arusuke continued to bark out everything. No one could understand him. "Um. Sorry Naruto. He just, um well. We'll be going!" Sasuke said and was about to leave the room when Naruto called. "Sasuke. Your son has a point. We shouldn't have written that about you." Naruto apologized. Sasuke glared at him. "Well, I appreciate the apology. But there is no need for that. I left you guys and you needed to let go." Sasuke said and left. Arusuke was right behind him.

"What did I tell you about making scenes?" Sasuke asked him. "Not to make one without permission." Arusuke replied. "Right. Then why did you?" Sasuke interrogated. "I'm sorry. It's just they said nothing nice about you." Arusuke apologized. "They didn't have to." Sasuke said. "Why not?" Arusuke questioned. "I left them. Plus I did act like a jerk." Sasuke said. Arusuke looked into his Father's eyes. They were blank for once. "Dad...You don't seem in a good mood here." Arusuke said. "I'm not." Sasuke replied. "Then why did you return?" Arusuke asked. "For you." Sasuke answered. "Oh. Well. What makes you happy?" Arusuke asked. "Well. Besides having you as a son. Nothing." Sasuke smiled. "You mean not one thing?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke nodded. "What made me happy besides you is gone." Sasuke said. Arusuke's features turned sad. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Hey. You don't have to be sorry for someone like me. I made my life the way it is." Sasuke admitted. "Not your parents and others." Arusuke said. "True about that but I could have taken my life a different way." Sasuke stated. Arusuke smiled. "You know. Like I said years ago. You're an awesome Dad." Arusuke chanted. Sasuke smiled. "You're an amazing son." He replied. Arusuke smiled and they went home.

Ayu was sitting in her house by herself. "I wish I had parents." She whispered. Her parents left her when she was little. She was alone for all these years. She looked at the photo of her and her older Brother who had died. He was the only one who didn't leave. Ayu began crying. "I miss him so much..." She sobbed. Her blue hair laid against her back. She sobbed for an hour. Her eyes were miserable. "Why? Why can't I have a family too?" She cried.

Sasuke and Arusuke were walking when they heard crying. Sasuke and Arusuke found the source. It was their teammate Ayu. Sasuke looked at her through the window glass. Arusuke didn't understand. But Sasuke knew. He watched her. She just cried her heart out. Sasuke thought that that was enough. Sasuke went to the door. He knocked on it. Ayu nearly jumped when she heard that. She walked to the door. She wiped her tears away and answered it. "Sasuke-Sensei?" She asked. Sasuke had sympathy on his face. "Do you have anyone?" He asked. She was shocked. "How did you find out?" She asked. "I've been alone for my entire life. I noticed that you were crying. I can tell when one cries of sadness or from loneliness." He replied. "I don't want you to be alone. It's painful." Sasuke finished. Ayu looked at him. "So! I've already been through pain! It hurts!" She yelled. Sasuke kept a calm face. "And yet you had something I couldn't have. You can love easier that I." Sasuke said. Her eyes widened. "My life was terrible because I was alone. Though, I was loved but I never loved." He said. Ayu looked at her Sensei. "How can you change that?" She asked. He smiled. "Come home with me. But the answer to that question is that you have to find it yourself." Sasuke smiled. She smiled back. Arusuke stood there confused. "What's going on?" He asked. "Ayu's coming home with us Aru." Sasuke said. Aru smiled. Ayu still had tears in her eyes but followed.

Sasuke led her to his old house that he still needs to clean. Arusuke was still confused. Once they got there, Sasuke took her inside. She glanced at the dusty yet lonely house. Sasuke walked her over to a room. It was his Mother's old room. He had gotten over the fear of entering. "This will be your room. But I'll have to clean it tonight. I can get this place cleaned in about an hour." He said to her. Ayu looked surprised. "You can but how?" She asked. Sasuke smiled. "I have a little friend." Sasuke said and summoned his pet Taka. "I'll need a little help." He told the bird. Taka cawed. It began to get supplies. Sasuke grabbed them and began cleaning. Ayu watched him. He was fast. Her new room was clean in five seconds! Arusuke's and everything else was cleaned in an hour. She watched as he put the supplies on the bird and it flew away.

Sasuke then began to work on dinner. "Ayu. What do you want to eat?" He asked. Arusuke was eating a rice ball. "I'll have a rice ball. Please." She said kindly. He gave her one. Sasuke got himself one and sat down to eat with them. "You're pretty fast, Sasuke-Sensei." Ayu complimented. "Dad is faster than that! He has some kind of amazing ability." Arusuke said. Sasuke didn't respond. He was thinking about something. "Sasuke-Sensei. I was wondering. What might you mean by coming with you?" Ayu asked. "I meant, live with Arusuke and I." Sasuke said. She looked at him. "But I am not your family." Ayu said. Sasuke blinked at her. "You are now." He replied. Her eyes widened.

_To be continued in chapter 21_


	21. Nightmares of a Mission

Ayu went to her room in the Uchiha Compound. She saw that everything from her old house that she loved was there. She was shocked. "I found your stuff and brought it here. Don't worry. It's all here." Sasuke told her. Arusuke was in his new clean room jumping on his bed. "Thanks. Um Sasuke-Sensei. Why are you being so nice?" Ayu asked. Sasuke looked down at the ground. "I know I told you right. It's because I understand you. You were alone and so was I." Sasuke answered again. Ayu smiled faintly and laid on her bed. "What are you going to do with me, Sasuke-Sensei?" She asked. "Adopt you I guess. If you want. I'm sure you and Aru could get along." Sasuke said. Ayu's eyes went into mild shock. "I uh, like him Sasuke-Sensei. I wanted to go with him on a date and things but if you're going to adopt me, then those plans are ruined." She whispered.

Sasuke knew what she meant. "You have to get over that. Arusuke loves someone back at our own Village." Sasuke told her. Her eyes widened. "What?" Ayu asked. Sasuke nodded. "Well. Who is it?" Ayu asked. "Well. This girl has blue hair and her name is Yuki." Sasuke said. Ayu nodded. "I see. Well then. I'm glad that you decided to take me in but I want to live in my old house. But thanks for the offer." Ayu said getting up. Sasuke watched her exit through the window. He sighed. "I guess you really can't help people like her." He said and went to his room to sleep.

Before he even made it to his room Arusuke was there. "Dad. I heard Ayu leave. Is everything fine?" Arusuke asked. "Yeah. She wanted to live on her own. I can't change her mind." Sasuke told his son. Arusuke nodded. "What a shame." He whispered. "Is there a mission tomorrow?" Arusuke asked. "Yeah. So you better get your sleep." Sasuke said heading to his room. "Right!" Arusuke shouted and entered his room.

Ayu was walking slowly to her house. She noticed Taka the hawk returning all of her stuff. "He seems nice. Too nice. How could that be?" She asked herself out loud. Taka was soon gone with nothing left on its back. She entered her house. She walked to her bed and collapsed. She began crying again. "Why is it that something good comes along and I just reject it?" She asked. No one was there to answer. _"I understand what you've been through."_ Her Sensei's voice went through her head. She couldn't stand it any longer. She went under her covers and went to sleep.

Sasuke laid in bed thinking. "Why is it people refuse help?" He asked. He wondered why he did too. Arusuke was just the same but wasn't afraid to have help at times. "We can't fix everything on our own." He said and looked outside the window. "It's a full moon." He whispered. The moon sat in the sky. Bright and all.

Arusuke slept well. But he had a dream that bugged him. _"I will soon have your son's eyes. You can't run from it." Came his Uncles raspy voice. Sasuke stood in front of his son protect him. "I won't let you! As long as I'm alive Itachi, I will protect him!" He shouted. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you!" Itachi shouted. He had a blade ready to stab. Sasuke stood there. Arusuke watched frightened. The blade hit his Father. Arusuke screamed. Sasuke looked over at him. "I'll always protect you. You have to know that. I made a promise the day you were born. So. No matter what Arusuke, I will protect you. My son..." The dream ended._

Arusuke woke up. He didn't scream. He looked up at the moon. "Is something trying to warn me?" He was suspicious. He didn't know what tp think. His heart was racing. His mind felt numb. His body felt sore for some reason. "Why in the world did I dream that?" He questioned himself. He laid back down scared. He wanted his Father but was too scared to call.

Sasuke sensed something was wrong. He got out of bed and found Arusuke trembling underneath sheets. Sasuke walked over to Arusuke and woke him up. He was surprised to see that Arusuke was wide awake. "D-Dad..." He whispered but latched onto his Father. Sasuke was shocked. But he held his son. Arusuke didn't let go for fear his Father would disappear. Sasuke didn't let go. They remained silent for minutes.

The next day, Sasuke was awake and Arusuke was silent. Arusuke was spacing out on what his dream meant. "Arusuke. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "Um...Yeah." He replied. Sasuke didn't think so. "If something is wrong you can tell me." Sasuke said. "Um...It's nothing." Arusuke lied. Sasuke just dropped it. He handed Arusuke his ramen. Arusuke ate it. Sasuke ate a tomato. They packed up supplies and headed out.

Ayu got her supplies and headed out. She ate a rice cake she made. She had to cook for herself. She felt nervous going to meet with her sensei. He had been so kind and yet, she turned his offer down. She was out the door.

Minato went to his Father. He was already ready. They were each told about a mission but not what kind.

When Sasuke and Arusuke got there they were silent. Minato looked into his comrades eyes and found the one thing he didn't know of. Fear. Then Ayu entered the room. She was late because she overslept. "What's the mission?" Sasuke asked. "You are to start the mission that Sasuke and Arusuke never did." Naruto replied. Sasuke smirked. "This is the mission to the Grass Village. It's an escort mission. We are to carefully take the man to the Grass Village to where he can finish building houses. He's a carpenter." Sasuke explained. Arusuke nodded. Ayu smiled weakly. Minato chuckled. "Okay. All of you leave but Sasuke." Naruto told them. They obeyed. Once they were gone, Naruto frowned. "What's happened to Ayu and Arusuke?" Naruto asked. "Ayu was upset that her family was gone. Arusuke wouldn't tell me what bugged him. He was trembling last night. Plus he wasn't even talking like usually did." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Well. Keep an eye on them Sasuke." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded. "With my life." He replied. Sasuke walked out the door.

His Team was waiting. "Where is the carpenter?" Minato asked. "I'm right here!" The carpenter shouted. "Inari long time hasn't it?" Sasuke asked. "Inari?" Ayu asked quietly. "Why yes it is! You guys have to take me to the Grass Village." Inari chuckled. Sasuke nodded. "Okay team. Let's go!" Sasuke called. Too bad they have no idea what they are getting into.

_To be continued in chapter 22_


	22. The Heated Battle

The team ran. Sasuke kept Inari up to speed. This was bugging Sasuke like crazy. He was usually the fast one. But he had to keep his pace with Inari's. Arusuke was silent the entire time. Ayu only talked with Minato who was happy to see her not hitting him. Sasuke was worried about Arusuke. His Uchiha Crest was proudly on his shirt but his heart was low on happiness.

They continued to run. It was a long journey. So far nothing bad had happened. Sasuke was going to have to have them rest. The sun was setting. "We'll rest here." Sasuke told them. They nodded. All but Arusuke.

They had their tents set up. Ayu was in the one by herself. The boys were all put into the same one. Ayu went to sleep. The others did too.

Arusuke wasn't sleeping so well. His dream returned. _"Please Uncle stop!" Arusuke shouted. His father was on the ground. But yet, it seemed like Sasuke was shielding his teammates. Itachi charged after Ayu. "No! Stop!" Arusuke screamed. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Before Itachi could get Ayu, Sasuke stepped in front of the girl. "I told you Itachi...I made a promise not to let any of my family of friends to die." Sasuke shouted. He charged up a Chidori created a shield. Itachi backed up but hit Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke's eyes were wide. Arusuke screamed his head off. "Dad!" He yelled. Minato was on the ground unconscious. Ayu was frozen. His dream came to a close._

Arusuke was wide eyed again. Sasuke was awake. He noticed his son's shock. It also seemed like Arusuke didn't even know his Father was staring at him. Sasuke put a hand on Arusuke's shoulder. Arusuke jumped. "Shh. It's okay." Sasuke said calming the boy once again. Arusuke's eyes were blank but with fear. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke turned around. Sasuke had to know what the boy was thinking. He remembered how to do that. He activated his Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-Your dream...Looks real. I mean even Inari is in it...and Itachi..." Sasuke trailed off. "How long have you been having these dreams?" Sasuke asked. "Since last night." Arusuke whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Psychic... Not that again...'_ Sasuke's eyes widened. "If you ever have any dream like this or anything you have to tell me!" Sasuke whispered loudly. Arusuke nodded. Sasuke now carried a burden of fear.

The next morning, Arusuke was still blank. Just like yesterday. Ayu was nice to Minato. Sasuke walked with Inari. "I heard you talking about something, Sasuke, what was it?" Inari asked. "Oh! It was nothing." Sasuke lied. They walked on and on. It seemed like forever. But they were soon stopped. In the middle of the path was a huge fire. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew who it was. Arusuke's heart nearly stopped. _'Is this it?'_ He asked his mind. It didn't answer. Sasuke got in a fighting stance. "Come on out Itachi." Sasuke called. They heard an laugh. Ayu stopped her tracks. Minato was confused. Arusuke gulped. "Uncle! Leave us alone!" Arusuke shouted. "Why, Arusuke...That's not the way to talk to your Uncle." Itachi's voice said. Sasuke got in front of his team. Itachi came out of the shadows. "Long time no see, Sasuke." Itachi replied. He was eying Arusuke. This made Arusuke freak out. "What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked. "I will soon have yous Son's eyes. They will be mine." Itachi yelled. I'll stop you!" Sasuke shouted. He used his fire ball jutsu. He missed. "You can't run from it Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke stood in front of his son. "I won't let you. As long as I'm alive Itachi, I will protect him. I made that promise the day he was born!" Itachi had a blade ready. "Then I guess I'll have to kill you!" Itachi shouted. He aimed his blade. Sasuke didn't move. The blade hit him in the stomach. Arusuke screamed. Tears ran out of his eyes. Sasuke turned his head towards Arusuke. "I'll always protect you. I promised." Sasuke said and pulled the blade out. He winced slightly. His curse mark began to glow.

"Ah. Sasuke. Looks like your mission will end soon." Itachi said. "After I finish them off one by one." He finished. Sasuke's curse mark grew and covered his body. The second stage began. Everyone was surprised. Sasuke's hair grew longer. His skin turned a different color. He glared at Itachi. "You lay one finger on them and I'll..." He stopped. _'That's what he wants...'_ He thought. "You'll what Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled. "I'm just going to torture you." Sasuke replied. His winds appeared. Inari and everyone's eyes widened.

Before warning, Sasuke was behind Itachi. His claws scraped Itachi's back. "I'll hurt you so much you'd want to disappear." Sasuke growled. But a smirk was placed on his features. "You ready?" He asked. Itachi turned his head. "Too late!" Sasuke shouted and kicked him. Itachi hit a tree knocking it over. Sasuke smiled. Arusuke was shcoked. "I've never seen Dad like this." Arusuke said. Ayu almost passed out. "Itachi... Are you actually ready?" Sasuke asked. "You moron. I was just testing you." Itachi groaned and got up. But before he could even get to his feet Sasuke stepped on him. "What's wrong Itachi?" Sasuke questioned. "Didn't you want to take me out?" He played. Itachi watched him. "You're no better than I." Itachi stated. Sasuke didn't respond. His curse mark vanished. Arusuke, Minato, Ayu and Inari sighed in relief.

"You are such an idiot. You fell for that?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke turned around to see Itachi right next to Ayu. He had a blade out. Sasuke ran. Arusuke screamed. Ayu was scared. Itachi moved the blade. It was going to hit her. But it didn't. Sasuke made it just in time. But the blade hit his chest. Arusuke yelled. He was crying newly formed tears. "Dad!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke glanced at him. "You four get out of here. I can't risk you getting killed." Sasuke said. "When you get back to Konoha. Call for backup." Sasuke ordered. Minato and Ayu nodded. Arusuke stared at his Dad. "I said go! If you don't you're dead!" Sasuke yelled. Arusuke nodded weakly and began running with his team. "Dad..." He sobbed.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi. "You can't leave after them if I'm still alive you know." Sasuke replied. Itachi was annoyed. "You really are smart when you want to be." Itachi commented. Sasuke frowned. "I am smart. Unlike you. I've been forgiven. You should try to do that." Sasuke told him. He slowly pulled the blade out of his chest. Thankfully, his heart was missed. "Now. In till backup comes. I guess we either wait or fight." Sasuke said.

_To be continued in Chapter 23_


	23. A new Promise

The team was running with Inari. They were going at fast speeds. It was hard for them but they pulled through. Arusuke was crying silently. They eventually made it back to Konoha. The two guards noticed that they were running. "Hey what's wrong?" Genma asked. "Our Sensei needs backup! And Fast!" They shouted. Genma nodded. He ran for Anbu. Minato ran to the Hokage's Office.

Once he got there, he barged in. "Mom! We need medical assistance!" Minato shouted. Sakura looked up. Naruto looked at him. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke-Sensei is fighting Itachi trying to protect us and his injuries are bad! And he's not with us!" Minato shouted. Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Go on but be safe!" Naruto told her. She ran to Minato and they ran out the door.

Anbu were soon at the exit. Arusuke and Ayu were waiting. Inari was sent back to his Village for problems. There would be no issue between that. Sakura and Minato soon joined them. "We'll have to hurry!" Sakura yelled. "Madam Sakura?" An Anbu asked. "Let's go!" The other Anbu shouted. They took off. _'Help's coming Dad...'_ Arusuke thought.

Sasuke sat there. He had two gaping wounds. He was breathing hard but he managed to stand up. "Why do you stand when you're finished?" Itachi asked. "I won't let you pass. Because I've changed! I'm not going to just take the pain like I did ten years ago!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi remembered. "He was young then. That's why you didn't lash out." Itachi corrected. Sasuke growled. "You may be right about that. But I've been through worse than you have!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi charged at him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan once again. "You think you've had it worse? Is that so? You have no idea what I've been through!" Itachi screamed. He punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke gasped for air. But he soon looked at Itachi. "Heh. You think you've had it bad. You were the one who killed the clan. Left me alone. Having to been serving Orochimaru and having to raise a child on your own. But I'm not the type who has to be given sympathy." Sasuke stated. Itachi glared at him. He continued punching Sasuke. Sasuke coughed up blood. "I thought you said you weren't going to take it?" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared at him. "Really Itachi. Punches I can take but when you let your guard down like that it leaves an opening." Sasuke said and kicked him. He went flying backwards. He hit the ground. Sasuke limped over to Itachi. He was panting heavily. "You leave my son alone and leave and this won't happen." Sasuke told him. Itachi laughed. "I'm going to never leave. Cause it was your mistake for not taking me out long ago." Itachi spoke. Sasuke frowned. "I refuse to kill. It makes me the wrong type of person." Sasuke told his older Brother. Itachi swallowed. "You are such an idiot." Itachi mumbled. "So? You've said that already. I've gotten it." Sasuke replied. He was out of breath. "You're not going to make it much longer." Itachi smirked. Sasuke shrugged. "I've lived long." Sasuke said. Itachi was shocked. Sasuke smiled at him. "Please Itachi...Don't you dare hurt my son." Sasuke whispered but it was audible by Itachi. Sasuke hit the ground with a thud. Itachi looked at him. It began to rain. "I guess for now I can keep that promise." Itachi said and left.

Everyone saw that rain was pouring. Arusuke didn't have a good feeling. He ran faster than the Anbu. Which they were shocked. Sakura had sped up. Minato and Ayu rushed as well. The Anbu realized that they better keep up.

Sasuke was on the dirt. He didn't move at all. The rain soaked his face. His eyes were closed. His wounds were pretty bad. Though, he couldn't feel it.

Arusuke's eyes widened. Out in the rain he saw his Father's body. "There." He shouted. They ran along with him. Once they found him, Sakura was shocked. "What in the world?" She questioned. He was bruised and had two stab wounds but he was breathing slightly. "Dad!" Arusuke shouted. His Sharingan became alive at that moment. Sakura began to use her medical ninjutsu on Sasuke. Arusuke glanced at him. Ayu watched them. Minato kept his distance. Sakura began to work on the chest. Arusuke's tears reached his Father's face. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly. "Aru...You...Have the Shar..ingan." He whispered. Arusuke cried harder. "Dad! Hold on!" He sobbed. Sasuke smirked. "I promised to protect...you so I won't." He answered the plea. Arusuke's Sharingan disappeared. "You know. I think... Itachi will...be leaving us alone for a while." He replied. Sakura glanced at him. "Were you trying to be the avenger again?" She asked. "Not this time Sakura. I was protecting...them." Sasuke answered. Her heart traded emotions with guilt. "I'm sorry for asking." She apologized. "No need to. I deserve that." He replied. Sakura got his chest all patched up. "When I get these wounds stable you'll have to stay at the hospital for a while." She told him. He smiled. "Okay." He replied and turned his attention to his students.

"Dad...I'm glad that you're going to be okay." Arusuke said. Sasuke looked at Ayu and Minato. "You all have to train. I noticed that you haven't used any jutsu." Sasuke commented. "We will Sasuke-Sensei!" Ayu said eagerly. The Anbu lifted Sasuke. They carried him on their way to the hospital. The others ran towards Konoha.

Once they got to Konoha Sasuke was placed inside the hospital. The team were told to train. That's what they are going to do. Arusuke doesn't feel right about it though. He does know his Jutsu. Ayu and Minato have to keep up of else it won't be good.

_To be continued in chapter 24_


	24. Her Plan for the Future

The team was at the training grounds. Minato was waiting for Ayu. Arusuke was at the hospital for a little. But he got back to the team. Ayu still didn't show. They began to train without her.

Minato and Arusuke decided to spar. "So when are you ready?" Arusuke asked. "Whenever you are." Minato said. Arusuke smirked. "Alright. Let's begin!" He shouted. They ran at each other. Arusuke had a kunai ready. Minato had his fists. Arusuke was right next to Minato. "I can see your moves." He said. Minato looked behind him. He saw Arusuke. "What?" He gulped. Arusuke kicked him against a tree. "Is that all you've got?" Arusuke asked. "I'm just getting started!" Minato yelled. Arusuke smiled. "Alright. Then get up." He replied. Minato got up slowly. He charged at Arusuke. "This is for hitting me!" He shouted and put his fist ahead of his body. Arusuke saw it though. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Arusuke yelled. Fire came rushing at Minato. His eyes widened. "What the..." He trailed off. The flames were going to hit him. But someone got in the way.

Ayu used a jutsu. It created a shield of protection. "Lightning Style: Reflection." She whispered. Arusuke's eyes widened. "But that's not fair!" He told her. She winked. "Hmph." Arusuke shrugged. "Then I guess I have to use this to prove that I'm strong!" He shouted and he began making hand signs. Ayu's eyes widened. "No way!" She said. Arusuke had lightning in his hand. "I copied it from Dad." He told himself. He charged with the lightning. "Chidori!" He shouted. Ayu saw this and raised her lightning shield. It cracked with impact.

"Why is it that there is battling?" Ayu asked. Arusuke retreated his hand. He looked at her. "You mean fighting right?" He asked. She nodded. "Well. That's like asking, why are you a ninja?" He answered. She didn't say anything. Minato was on the ground. "Come on. You shouldn't be acting like that." Arusuke mumbled. Minato looked at him. "I'll kick you butt!" He shouted angrily. Arusuke turned his head. "You may talk big but when it comes to battle skills you're weak." He replied. "I am not! My father says I'm strong!" He shouted. "Is that so? Well he's your Dad. All parents say good things." Arusuke replied. He felt a tinge of guilt in his words. "Ayu. Your abilities are impressive. For now on, you're my rival." He smiled. She blushed. They walked away.

"I'm not weak." He whispered. "I know your not..." A voice called. He didn't register it at first. But when the person can out it was his Sensei. He was in crutches. "Sasuke-Sensei." He trailed off. He always did. "You aren't weak. But Arusuke does have a point. I told your mother she was weak when we were ninja. So she trained so hard and became as strong as she could be." Sasuke said. Minato's eyes shimmered. "Can you help me train?" He asked. "I can't now but when I'm healed sure." He answered. Minato smiled. "Why are you out of the hospital?" He asked. "I'm stubborn. I hate hospitals." Sasuke answered. The reason he hated them was because he wanted to get stronger. "Oh." Minato muttered. Sasuke smiled. "How about I treat just you to ramen?" He offered. Minato's eyes brightened. "Really!" He exclaimed. Sasuke nodded. Minato jumped to his feet and ran towards his Sensei who was slow.

When they made it to Ichiraku's, Sasuke and Minato sat down. "Two miso." He told Teuchi. He nodded and soon brought them the bowls. Minato began to eat his as fast as he could. Sasuke ate his slow. Minato ended his in under a minute. Sasuke didn't even dent his. "Minato." He spoke. Minato looked at him. "What does your father do with you?" Sasuke asked. "He talks to me but never has time to train me." He replied. Sasuke looked at him. "I see. My father never really did anything with me. I'm glad yours at least talks with you." He replied. Minato glanced at him. "Why didn't he?" He asked. "He was too busy in my Brother. He had my brother's future planned out. I lived in my brother's shadow. So I was barely recognized. But he only praised me once. Right before he died." Sasuke said the end quietly. Minato's face held sorrow. "But you did turn fine, am I right?" He nudged his Sensei's shoulder. Sasuke looked down. "I became a traitor and a lot of other things. But I turned back on what I really was when I was little." Sasuke smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-Sensei." He whispered. Sasuke turned his gaze to him. "Why?" He asked. "You lost so much. I take everything for granite." He said faintly. "Maybe that's what everyone needs to work on. You know. You did have a giant family too." Sasuke sighed. He got up. But before that he put money on the counter. "That's enough for two more bowls." He said and left.

Arusuke and Ayu were talking. "So, you think I am strong?" She asked. "Yeah. Your shield deflected my Chidori and Fire Style Jutsu. That's amazing." He whispered. Ayu smiled. "I have something I will only tell you Arusuke-Kun." She whispered. Arusuke looked at her. "I have to be strong because I have to take out a certain person. He ruined my Family. That's the reason why they left." She replied. Arusuke's eyes widened. "What?" Arusuke was surprised. "Yeah. But please don't tell anyone." She told him. He nodded weakly. "Are you going to leave?" He asked. "Not yet. But I'm planning that." She answered. Arusuke grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare leave!" He shouted. Her eyes widened. "Not yet. But I won't tell you when." She replied. He sighed. "My Dad left once. That ruined his life. He just now was able to turn back. And you Ayu. You're deciding to leave? Leave new friends? I don't understand you! Why?" He shouted. She glanced at him. "I said its not now!" She yelled. Arusuke walked on. "You leave and I'll personally hurt you." He said. Her eyes widened. _'You could try.'_ She thought and walked the other direction.

Sasuke was home. Arusuke entered the room and slammed the door. "Problem?" He asked. Sasuke was on the couch. "It's Ayu. She's..." He didn't know if he should tell. After all it was a secret. "Ayu did what?" Sasuke asked. "Um... She confessed that she loved me." Arusuke replied hesitantly. Sasuke glared at him. He knew Arusuke was lying but he didn't bother it. That would be for another day.

Ayu's future will ruin her life somewhere. Who is she planning on taking out? What lies for the team that should be named Team Twenty-Three? Her fate will decide her life.

_To be continued in chapter 25_


	25. New Mission

**One Year Passed**

A year has passed for Team Twenty-Three. Sasuke had trained them well. Arusuke had mastered countless jutsu. Minato became stronger. And Ayu practiced her shield techniques. Sasuke was now thirty-three. He was not pleased with what the year brought.

It was a simple day but with a twist to it. Arusuke was under an umbrella sitting on a bench. Ayu was inside the building it was by. Minato was next to Arusuke. It then began to rain. "Told you." Arusuke said with satisfaction. Minato growled. Even over the year he had gotten closer to Arusuke and understood him. They became rivals but not as bad as Arusuke and Ayu. Minato glared at him. "So what if you're right! I can still be right when it does stop." He said with a smirk. "Really. I won when it rained. So pay up." Arusuke ordered. Minato sighed. He handed Arusuke the money.

Ayu was inside the store with her Sensei. They were buying some sort of items. It went from medical supplies to demon wind shuriken. She could see that he was wise in money. "Is this all really necessary for one mission?" Ayu asked. "This mission was similar to mine I had a long time ago." He meant twenty years ago. She sighed. It was useless to go against her Sensei's rules or anything. He would just do it to benefit the team. "That's good enough." He replied. Her eyes were staring at the large amount of objects. "How in the world do we hold all these?" She asked incredulous. "I can store most of them in a different dimension. So can Arusuke. If you need anything either of us can get it, but I will still give you some of this." He answered. He paid the cashier and walked out.

Arusuke heard shuffling and turned around. "Um, Dad that's a lot of supplies. You said you were just getting 'Some' things." He said. Sasuke smirked. "Well. You and I will be storing most of it. So I did get some." He answered. Arusuke glanced at him. "You mean that seal where you can store weapons?" He asked. "Yeah. The one on the arm." He answered. Arusuke nodded. "I see then you want me to store some of the weapons and medical things." Arusuke said. Ayu and Minato were oblivious to what they were saying. But thankfully, they didn't have to ask. Over half of the weapons were gone. What was left was four medical packs, forty shuriken and kunai, four demon wind shuriken and that was all.

"So why did you get all these?" Minato asked. "We have a mission today. I'm just making sure you're all okay. After all, you're still Genin and haven't taken the Chunin Exams because of one of you not showing up." Sasuke said. He wasn't disappointed but he seemed like a failure when he saw his son's face. "Oh. So Hokage-Sama decided to give us a hard mission?" Ayu asked. Sasuke nodded. "We should probably head to his office now." Sasuke told them. Each nodded and walked to the office.

Naruto and Sakura were talking. "Why are you giving Sasuke's team an A-Rank assignment?" Sakura asked. "Well. Sasuke has been going on several C and D ranked missions. I thought that they could use a change of pace." Naruto answered. She glanced at him. "Then why not just send Sasuke on that mission with some old comrades?" She questioned. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke can handle it. So can his Team." He told her. She glared at him. "Is this because you think he'll pull something or get injured?" He interrogated. She nodded. "Well, I'm sure Arusuke can help at that now." He said. There was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke and his Team walked in.

"Ah! Well I can tell you're ready for this mission!" Naruto exclaimed. Minato nodded. "You bet Dad!" He said eagerly. Arusuke nodded. Ayu didn't say anything. "Well, here's the mission. There is a criminal who is planning on sending info about some of our ninja to the Rain Village. If this happens then they will have an advantage." Naruto said. "Who's records do they have?" Arusuke asked. "Well, they have Team Sevens and All of our Anbu." Naruto said with a hint of sadness. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Our records?" He asked. "Yes. That's why you have to get them back." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. "We will. Plus we already packed." Sasuke said. Naruto was delighted. "Alright. Then head out! Oh but this criminal, is probably the one who knows Sasuke." Naruto reminded him. "Not Itachi right?" He questioned. "No. I believe it's someone you left us for." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. The Team walked away.

They stopped at the gate. "What was my Dad talking about?" Minato asked. "The only person I remember who could possibly have information on all those people and who worked for Orochimaru was Kabuto." He whispered. He knew it was him. "The person he meant is Kabuto Yakushi. He's a wanted criminal who collects data of people. His characteristics are, his silver hair like Kakashi's. His glasses but most likely, he looks similar to a snake but with those two things I just said." Sasuke answered. Ayu's calm face vanished. "K-Kabuto?" She asked weakly. Sasuke glanced at her. "Something wrong with that?" Sasuke asked. Ayu clenched her fists. "N-Nothing. It's just that the name sounded familiar." She lied. Sasuke knew that but didn't go into it. "We may split up at some point but you each have what you need. But for now, we will stay together." Sasuke said. They each nodded. Ayu barely did so. Arusuke gave a worried glance at Ayu.

The team began to run from the gate. But something was watching. "Sasuke. It has been a long time. And Ayu has grown so much since her parents left." The voice commented. Too bad Sasuke didn't check the area. But the man disappeared. Their mission would be the worst in the world for some. But in the end a tragedy will bring the team apart. That is for certain. And when the team falls apart who will mend it back together?

_To be continued in chapter 26_


	26. Ayu's Departure

The team ran fast. Sasuke kept his guard up. Arusuke kept a glance at Ayu. _'It seems that I'll have to keep her in mind. She could leave any day.' _He thought. Ayu stopped falling over Arusuke. Minato was wondering what was going on. Same as Sasuke but he didn't ask. They continued to run.

Sasuke then broke the silence. "Spill it. What's with the tension?" He asked. He was annoyed and Arusuke could tell. "Nothing's wrong Sensei." Ayu said. Sasuke frowned. "Stop lying! Either you tell me or I'll find out myself." Sasuke told her. She gulped. _'I'll have to shield my mind. He can't find out.'_ She thought. She began her jutsu. _'One, two, three. Set!' _She said inside her mind. "I have nothing to tell." She answered. Arusuke glanced at her sadly. Sasuke caught it. "Then...If you won't tell me, Arusuke will." He said.

Arusuke gulped. "Arusuke. What's going on?" He asked. Arusuke hesitated. Ayu sent him an evil glare. "Dad...I can't." He said faintly. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "It was a promise not to." He said. He did promise. "Arusuke... I'm your Father. A secret of anything is my secret too." He told his son. Arusuke sighed. Ayu jumped over him and covered his mouth. "You tell and I'll kill you." She whispered. Barely audible but even the best shinobi can tell. "Ayu! What is wrong with you? You can't threaten a comrade!" Sasuke shouted. He stopped running. Minato was very curious as to what was going on.

"I don't care! Let's just complete this mission!" She said annoyed. "_Hmm? Ayu? This is the mission...The one Naruto set you four on. Now just follow me and we'll see if you can accomplish that goal..._" A voice called. Ayu's eyes widened. _"It was for revenge on why your parents left you right? Isn't that what you want?"_ It said once more. Sasuke used his Sharingan. Arusuke did as well. Minato figured out who it was. "Kabuto Yakushi?" He questioned. "So even the weakest of the team can figure out who I am." Kabuto said. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You...What do you want with Ayu?" Sasuke growled. "Oh its not what I want. It's what she asked me a long time ago." Kabuto said. Ayu looked at him. "That's right Sasuke." Ayu said. She didn't even call him Sensei. "But Arusuke. You didn't tell but I will have to battle you." She said. Arusuke ran up to her. He had his fist ready. "Are you telling me that you're leaving?" He shouted. She glared at him.

His fist hit the lightning shield and began bleeding. He didn't care. "Why on Earth would you make this choice!" He screamed. Sasuke and Mianto watched. Arusuke was mad. Sasuke froze. Arusuke began to kick the shield. That resulted in his leg getting burnt. He yelped. "Arusuke!" Sasuke called. Arusuke retreated back to his Father. Sasuke glanced at his female student. "Leaving for revenge won't satisfy you. You should know that." Sasuke told her. She smirked and began laughing evilly. "I'll tell you what. I'll let Arusuke rest for a while and then he can battle me. But be warned. I will be stronger. farewell for now." Ayu said. "Wait!" Arusuke and Minato screamed. They disappeared. Sasuke looked horrified. "You two! We can't just stand here! We have to chase her!" Sasuke yelled. "No." Arusuke replied. "Why not?" Minato asked. "She wants to fight me for some reason, right? Well I need to train extremely hard. Then I'll bring her back." Arusuke said. Sasuke glanced at him. His fists that were clenched were now loose. "Arusuke... I will not put such a burden on you. We'll get her together." He said with a smirk. Arusuke glared at him. "The only way you can help is if you can tell me what you did when you fought Naruto." Arusuke said. Sasuke nodded. "We'll have to report this to Naruto as well." Sasuke said with dissatisfaction. They nodded. "We aren't too far from the Village." Minato replied. Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "Minato...We'll bring her back." He encouraged.

Minato didn't respond to that. They immediately began heading to Konoha. They ran super fast. Arusuke began to think back. _'If only I told then she wouldn't have gone.' _Arusuke thought. For some reason his past wanted to show something.

_He was two. He went to his room because his Father told him to. His Father was talking to Itachi. He was playing with his blocks. But then he heard a scream. It sounded like his Father's. He ran out to the room and saw blood. He saw Itachi with a kunai. His Father was hurt. He was scared._

_His Father was humiliated. But the lessons his Dad taught him were there. "Ninja learn plan the mission. That's why patience is necessary." Those words taught him so much. He could do anything he set his mind to. That's what the true meaning meant. If you have patience then you can accomplish your goals._

It all made sense to him. The only way he was going to win was if he had patience to train hard. Then plan what he's going to do and then he'll be able to bring her back. His Father had taught him all that he needed to know in only a phrase. He could do anything now. But why didn't he see that earlier? "Dad. I know the meaning of those words you said a year ago." He said proudly. At first Sasuke was confused. But then he got it. "You did? Well, tell me the meaning." He said. "If you have patience then you can accomplish everything." He recited from his thoughts. Sasuke smiled. "Well done." He said. Minato looked at them. Sasuke had a genuine smile. Arusuke held a grin. _'Dad, thank you.' _He thanked in his thoughts.

They made it back to Konoha. They ran to the Hokage's office. Naruto was surprised at first but then he saw that they were missing one teammate. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Ayu ran away with Kabuto. She had a plan the entire time." Sasuke replied. His mind was confused but got what was needed. Naruto looked at them bewildered. "What?" He shouted. The team nodded sadly. "Why didn't you go after them?" He shouted angrily. "They disappeared without a trace! I can't follow on no scent! That would put the remaining squad members in danger!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't yell at people higher than you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke growled. "Would you like me to-" He didn't finish. "Dad! Leave him alone! It was the teams fault!" He shouted. Naruto stopped. "Then what are we supposed to do." Naruto asked Sasuke. "We'll have to train Arusuke because she wants to fight him." He replied. "Then your new mission is to teach him all of your jutsu!" Naruto said. "But some of them are forbidden!" He countered. "Teach him them too! He'll need those as well!" Naruto answered the counter. Sasuke nodded. "Yes Naruto." He replied and left.

_To be continued in chapter 27_


	27. They all Leave

Sasuke and Arusuke were at a gate to a forest. "What's this?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked at him. "This is the Forest of Death. If I'm going to be teaching you all of my jutsu then we'll have to learn here." Sasuke answered. Arusuke nodded. "I don't want to fight her but, I will bring her back." He said determined. Sasuke nodded. "I won't go easy on you. You'll have to learn this. Plus there won't be much time for breaks but I will allow some." He said sternly. Arusuke nodded in agreement.

Ayu was walking inside the hideout Kabuto had. "I will train you hard. We did make a compromise with what we're exchanging. Your body for my power and your revenge." He said. She nodded. "I don't care as long as I have my revenge." She stated. Kabuto/Orochimaru smirked. "Well. We'll make sure you have that revenge." He said. Ayu smirked. They began walking deeper into the hideout.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted as he performed his stage one Chidori. He didn't bother with his advanced types because Arusuke had to learn them. Arusuke's eyes widened. "Wow!" He said amazed. "Pay attention!" Sasuke yelled. Arusuke then looked. Sasuke was right at his chest. The Chidori would have hit him. "You can't just be amazed at every jutsu or an attack that is aimed at you! If you do that you'll get killed!" Sasuke shouted. His anger was flaring. He wasn't mad at his son but Arusuke had to understand. Arusuke got it but was still shocked. "If you wanted to teach me why not to do that why didn't you hit me?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke looked at his son. "I would never hurt my son like that. Plus, if I hit you, you would die." Sasuke said bluntly. Arusuke was shocked even more. He decided he needed to get his act together.

"Okay! I'm going to try Chidori!" Arusuke yelled and began the hand signs. A wave of lightning formed. It began to sound like a bird. "Why does it sound like that?" Arusuke asked. "It's full name is 'Chidori: One Thousand Birds.' My Sensei calls it Lightning Blade. But mine has more abilities. Such as, it can go farther than that. It can also become senbon. Then, it can also shield you." Sasuke said. Arusuke was bewildered with amazement. "That sounds cool!" He said. "Now, try controlling it and hit that tree." Sasuke ordered. Arusuke nodded. He charged at the tree and hit it. The lightning burned the tree and made a dent. "Good. Your limit to perform that is probably two. Any more and you'll die." Sasuke said flatly. Arusuke's eyes widened. "Okay. Then how will I learn?" Arusuke asked. Sasuke mentally didn't want to do this. "There is a forbidden ability that will let you borrow my chakra. But then again, I have to teach you all of my abilities." He said. Arusuke gave him a confused look. "Your chakra?" He questioned.

Minato was going to have to train with his Mom or Dad. Kushina was taking a nap and Aunt Hinata would be watching her. "Come on! Dad! You have to teach me the Rasengan! Mom you have to help me control my chakra!" Minato said. Sakura and Naruto glanced at him. "Of course! You are going to help bring Ayu back aren't you?" Naruto said. Minato nodded. "We haven't even gotten to know each other and I really want to bring her back!" Minato exclaimed. Sakura smiled. "We will help you get stronger." Sakura told her child. Minato ran over to her and hugged her. "Do you know why she wanted revenge?" Minato asked. Sakura didn't answer. "She wants to avenge her mother and Father. They left her to follow Itachi Uchiha. She wants to kill Itachi. Just like Sasuke wanted to do at her age. But she'll do the same he did but said that she'll get closer." Naruto answered. Minato was wide eyed. "The man that looks like Sensei? Why didn't she get him when we encountered him?" Arusuke questioned. "Sasuke wouldn't have let her. He would have stopped her. Itachi is a mad man. Clearly because Sasuke didn't kill him. He'll want Ayu to do that." Sakura replied. Minato made a new goal. He was going to help her. "I'll see you in a while Mom Dad." He said and ran off. Naruto and Sakura were confused. They didn't know that would be the last time that thy would see their son.

Minato ran. He was going to leave? It was getting dark. Arusuke and Sasuke were walking home. But they saw a running Minato. Arusuke stopped but then adverted his eyes to his Father. Sasuke continued walking but with an uneasy feeling. Arusuke had to keep up.

Minato made it to the main gate. He hesitated before running out. He jumped to the tops of the trees. He just ran. "Ayu!" Minato cried out. He would help her. He continued to run. He never stopped till he tripped on a branch. He was going to fall to the bottom of the forest floor. He screamed. But something caught him. A female with the cotton candy blue hair. "Why in the world are you screaming for me?" She asked annoyed. Minato looked at her. He jumped out of her grasp and hugged her. 'I heard about it all! I'll help you out!" He said between tears. Ayu glanced at him. "You're the son of the Hokage and yet you would betray your Father, your Village everything?" She questioned. Minato looked at her. "Anything! I love you Ayu!" He shouted and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened but she pulled closer to him. "You know you're an idiot for loving me but I can like you." She said. Minato's azure eyes gazed at her. "I'll do whatever you say." Minato said. "You're sealing your fate...Minato." Orochimaru/Kabuto said. Minato looked at them. Orochimaru had already made hand signs. "This is permanent. You will become her servant." He chuckled. Orochimaru's seal was finished. Minato's eyes glowed a deep blue. The glowing soon vanished. He let go of Ayu. He had a straightforward glance. He didn't say anything. "Thanks Orochimaru." Ayu thanked. "Minato! I want you to Kill anyone who come after me except Arusuke! That includes his Father to be killed if he comes!" She announced. Minato nodded. She smirked. Minato turned around and kept guard.

Arusuke laid in bed confused. "Why was he running?" Arusuke said. Sasuke walked into the room. "Arusuke! Minato left the Village!" Sasuke yelled. Arusuke's world shattered. "What?" He yelled in confusion. Sasuke was already packed up. "I'm going to go after him! Naruto will be training you!" Sasuke said. He ran over to Arusuke and kissed his forehead. Arusuke's eyes were showing shock. "But! You can't go!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke glanced at him. "Arusuke. He left but, I'll bring him back. When I do. I'll teach you everything that I promised. If you need my chakra, you already know what to do." He said. He walked out of the room. Arusuke heard the door shut behind him. Tears began to come out of his eyes. "You can't go. No! Please Dad! What if I lose you?" He shouted loud enough for his Father to hear.

Sasuke heard this. Arusuke had a point. "Aru...I'll be back. I would never leave you forever. Just know that." He whispered and continued walking. Arusuke got out of bed. He was the only one at Konoha part of Team Twenty-Three. His Father was still loyal but his other teammates were not. e cried in agony. What if something happened. What if that weird man used something on his father? How would he have him then? He was alone for a little while. He walked to the table in the kitchen of the Uchiha Compound and put his head down on the table. He cried till he fell asleep.

_To be continued in chapter 28_


	28. Sasuke's Tragic Death Not Permanent!

Sasuke headed out. He was going to bring both his students back. If he didn't he was a failure. All that he worked for. That would be gone. The mistakes he made. They would come back. He began running at top speed. He was not going to fail!

Arusuke woke up early at dawn. He turned and looked around. "Dad?" Arusuke questioned him. He wasn't there. Arusuke's face went to a sad cold look. "Dad left to bring back my idiot teammates." He said rolling his eyes. He walked outside. "Maybe I should go. I can't listen to him when my friends are gone!" He shouted and ran outside the Village. That would be the biggest mistake he had made in a lifetime. He continued to run.

Sasuke found just what he was looking for. Minato. He was guarding something. Sasuke masked his presence. Minato sensed him anyway. "Intruder. Show yourself." He said in a strange voice. Sasuke was puzzled. "I'm your Sensei Minato." Sasuke told Minato. Minato's expression didn't change a bit. "Names don't matter. I have to kill you now." Minato said. Sasuke bit his lip. He was shocked. "Am I going to have to fight you?" Sasuke asked. "Yes. And I'll kill you." He said once more. Sasuke stared at Minato. "Orochimaru or Kabuto did this. Why did you leave?" He asked. It was no use. He was talking to a wall. A wall that used to be his student. "I don't remember such things. I only serve Ayu." He said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Minato. Your Father is so worried." Sasuke said. Minato didn't change an expression at all. But he jumped at Sasuke.

Sasuke foreseeing this leaped back and drawled out his sword. He twirled it around showing that he would fight. Minato smirked. "Ready to die?" He asked. Sasuke glared daggers at him. "I would prefer if you would come to your senses." Sasuke told him in a sure tone.

Sasuke fired up a Chidori and ran after Minato. "I really don't want to do this!" He shouted. His Chidori was stopped. Minato's hand was on his. Sasuke glared at his student. "Where are you, Minato?" He asked.

Minato smiled. He charged at Sasuke. "Rasen Shuriken!" Minato yelled. A rasengan at the shape of a shuriken came hurdling towards Sasuke. Sasuke had not seen anything like it! He tried dodging but that was impossible. The shuriken hit him straight in the gut. He yelled.

Arusuke heard his Father's scream. "He's not that far away!" Arusuke said getting confidence. He quickened his pace. Eventually, he found his Father. He was sprawled on the ground covered in blood. Arusuke's eyes widened. He looked for the attacker. It was none other than Minato. "You!" Arusuke shouted. Minato didn't do anything. "Dad..." Arusuke whimpered. Sasuke looked weary eyed at his son. "You shouldn't be here. You need to train." Sasuke said. It looked like his life was ending slowly. He coughed up blood. Arusuke fell to his knees. "Dad!" He yelped. "Arusuke. You are such a wonderful son. You know? I wish I could teach you everything right but I guess at the end I can't." He whispered. Arusuke heard and tears streamed out of his eyes. "You have to bring Ayu back. You must. She may follow my path. That path I took was painful." Sasuke said once again. His eyes lingering towards his son. "I love you, Aru." His last words hit Arusuke the most. Sasuke's eyes closed slowly. A smile plastered his Father's face. But before he died, his hand touched Arusuke's face. "Live." He whispered. Arusuke's eyes widened. He felt some power in his eyes. "Have my power." He said and died.

Arusuke felt a warm presence inside him. _'Dad?'_ He questioned. He didn't hear a reply but felt something hug him. It was his Father's spirit. Arusuke's eyes widened at the ghost like touch. But warm. He cried. "I'll bring her back. If that's the last thing I do." He whispered.

He got up and looked at Minato. "You killed my Father! What's wrong with you?" Arusuke yelled. His eyes formed a Mangekyou. "I'm going to show you! What you've done to me!" He yelled and a Chidori Stream appeared. Minato's eyes widened. Arusuke ran towards Minato with rage. The chidori hit Minato in the stomach. He didn't move. Arusuke glared at him with hateful eyes. "Why did you kill him, huh?" Arusuke yelled. Minato didn't answer. The real him began to show. His eyes were teary and he felt pain. Arusuke noticed his chakra patterns changed. "Arusuke. I didn't mean to." He sobbed. Arusuke retracted his Chidori and glared at Minato. "What happened?" Arusuke asked. Minato chocked on blood but Arusuke fixed him up.

Minato was scared. "Ayu tricked me. Orochimaru placed a jutsu on me. He said it was permanent. But you broke it." Minato said. Arusuke didn't reply. He glanced at his dead Father. "Did she order you to kill my Dad?" Arusuke ask. "From what I can remember yes." He answered. Arusuke fought the tears. _'Not right now!'_ He fought with his mind. "Minato. I...I don't blame you." He said. It was really hurting him. Minato glanced at his comrade. He had just killed his Sensei and Arusuke's Father. So how was Arusuke forgiving him. "Go back to the Village." Arusuke told him coldly. "But..." Minato trailed off. "GO! If you don't....I'll-" That was all he had to say before Minato rushed out. He was heading to Konoha.

Arusuke stared straight at his Father. "What in the world did he do to you, Dad?" He wondered. He walked awkwardly to his Father. Once there he bent to his Father's corpse. "Dad. Thank you. For everything." He whispered.

_"Arusuke!" Called a voice. Arusuke looked around. He found no one. "Who are you?" He asked. "Arusuke! You'll get hurt!" Came a different voice. Arusuke couldn't find them. "Hey, back off. Ayu's mine." A male voice of Minato told him long ago. "Hey...What are you looking at?" He heard. Soon he was in darkness. Looking straight at him was a thirteen year old. He looked similar to Arusuke but then again he was not. Then it hit Arusuke. "That picture... Dad?" Arusuke questioned the kid. "He killed everyone. But he left me? Why? Why does he want me to kill him?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke was worried. "Dad! What exactly-" He was cut off. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke felt his world crumble. "I' your son Arusuke." He told his soon to be Dad. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Your name means sorry. Why in the world would I name an Uchiha that?" He questioned. "Dad! What's wrong with you?" Arusuke yelled. "Why do you keep calling me Dad? I have no children! I'm alone!" He shouted. Arusuke felt his heart sink. "A-alone." He gulped. The Sasuke then looked through his son's eyes. He became older. More like twenty._

_He saw his Mother. She was not pleased. "I don't want this kid." She said flatly. "What? How could you say that?" Sasuke questioned. He looked shocked. That's when she threw him into the air. Sasuke dove down and caught Arusuke. The older Arusuke was shocked. "She actually did that." He whispered. Sasuke said some other stuff and ran with his son in his arms. Arusuke watched this shocked but with some respect for his Father._

_His Dad was soon on a bench with little Arusuke. "What am I going to do?" He saw his father cry. "I'll name you Arusuke. Meaning sorry. Because that's the kind of father I am." He whispered the end. Arusuke's eyes widened. "You're not a sorry father!" He shouted. Though, the words didn't do anything. He felt light glowing._

Arusuke had fallen asleep. He looked around. He still saw his dead father but something was new. He saw feet on top of his Dad's chest. He looked up to see Ayu. "Are you ready to begin?" She asked harshly. She had learned forbidden jutsu in a blink of an eye. "You... I'm going to bring you back!" He shouted. She smirked. "Arusuke-Kun. You are pathetic. Sasuke was dead weight for you anyway. He was holding you back. Who needs a perent with you?" She questioned. "Hmph! You are the one who wants to retrieve yours!" He yelled. He got to his feet. "You ordered Minato to kill my Dad! I can't forgive you!" He shouted. He only forgave Minato because he was under a jutsu. "So? Really Arusuke? Your Dad was probably making your life so much better and blind. From now on, you'll understand loneliness! Understand it's the worst pain in the world!" She laughed bitterly while saying it. Arusuke shot an evil glare at her. "He protected me!" He defended his Father. Ayu smirked. "Heh. Let's begin." She told him. Arusuke didn't really want to but he nodded. "Let's." He said.

_To be continued in chapter 29_


	29. Give up on Her

Ayu stared Arusuke down. "Alright then. I'll finish this for you!" Ayu yelled and charged at Arusuke. His eyes activated the Sharingan. _'Just a punch.'_ He thought. He quickly caught it. "Ayu. You'll have to use more than just punches to hurt me." Arusuke told her. She smirked. "You fell for it Aru." She said and activated her shield jutsu. Just as it activated he retreated from the blow. "Very clever Ayu." Arusuke whispered. She heard. "Heh. Why don't we take this where your Father and the Hokage battled?" She questioned. Arusuke's eye widened. "You! You know about that?" He yelled angrily. "Everyone knows. The Hokage talks about it behind Sasuke's back all the time. How Sasuke got punched yet out Hokage lost." Ayu said. Arusuke gritted his teeth. "Hmph. Ayu! Then if we fight there, that will be a fight of a lifetime!" He said eagerly. Ayu smiled. "Let's go then!" She said and disappeared. Arusuke did the same.

They soon appeared at the Final Valley. There were some dents from Sasuke and Naruto's last fight about nineteen to twenty years ago. They looked deathly. _'Dad...I promise to bring her back. I just...' _He heard laughing. "Are you just going to think about that?" Ayu asked. How did she know that was what he was thinking? "I want to fight you Arusuke!" She said and Arusuke just stood there. "Ayu! What in the world is revenge going to bring? My Dad was fixated on that too! He ruined his life all because of revenge! Why can't you see that you'll end up killing yourself?" Arusuke pointed out.

Ayu's eyes were filled with shock. Arusuke held meaning in his. "I just wish you could see that, Ayu." He said. She was blinded. Her body went falling towards the bottom of the waterfall. Arusuke saw this. "Ayu!" He screamed. Her eyes shot open. "Your words speak true Arusuke! But you have lost something as well. Now if you save me, you'll be betraying your Father." Ayu said as she continued falling. Arusuke glanced at her. She had something eerie about her. He looked closer and saw that she had thrown a Kunai at him. He caught it. She jumped back up to the statue of Madara. "I am going to do your Father a favor. I will kill Itachi." She said. Arusuke stared in shock.

"Killing my Uncle will bring no good!" Arusuke told her. She smirked wildly. Then frowned. "I...want to kill you as well." She answered. His eyes widened. "Kill me?" He questioned. He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Arusuke. You will die like your Father and his family!" She exclaimed. That was it for Arusuke. He lost his insanity. He rushed towards her with a Chidori.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that! Especially my Dad!" He yelled and hit her in the stomach with the Chidori. Her eyes were wide. Then a smile spread across her features. "Heh." She said and coughed up blood. "You really do wan revenge because I killed your Father." She said softly. Something buzzed around Arusuke. He felt drained. "What..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. Ayu didn't even know what was going on. "Ayu...I'm disappointed." A voice said. They knew that voice. Sasuke. He appeared right next to Arusuke. "Dad!" Arusuke shouted and hugged his Father quickly.

"How?" Ayu asked. "I sent Minato to kill you!" Ayu yelled. Sasuke turned his head. "You told him. He did kill me but I've died so much in life that I always come back." Sasuke answered. Ayu backed away. "I wasn't worried about Arusuke but you're going to be a problem! So farewell for now!" Ayu yelled and disappeared.

Arusuke felt a loss. But his Father was alive again! "Arusuke." Sasuke said. Arusuke glanced at him. "You brought me back." Sasuke replied. Arusuke's eyes widened. "How did I?" Arusuke asked confused. "When I gave you my power, it was for you to bring me back when you learned. When you used Chidori, that brought me back." Ssauke answered. He hugged his son. "I owe you one. I actually owe you a lot." He said and embraced his son. "I thought you died. I felt alone." Arusuke said. Sasuke glared at him. "I would never leave you alone forever. There will be times when I can't be there." He said and kissed Arusuke's forehead. Arusuke smiled weakly. "Hey. She's making her decision. We tried to help her. Just give up o her and she'll make a right choice soon." Sasuke comforted. Arusuke nodded. "Did your friends give up on you?" Arusuke asked. "Yeah. But it took them several years." Sasuke said.

Arusuke looked at Sasuke. "Should I give up on her?" He asked. "Naruto can give you that answer. I can't but I gave up on my brother when he...um. Well let's just get you back to Konoha. You never did tell the Hokage that you left did you?" He questioned. Arusuke turned a vibrant red. "No I didn't. Dad." He said. Sasuke smiled and lifted him. He put Arusuke on his back. He began running to Konoha.

_To be continued in chapter 30!_


	30. Cousins and Brothers

Once he got to Konoha, Naruto was waiting. Minato, Kushina and Sakura were also there. They saw Sasuke running with Arusuke. Minato was surprised to see his Sensei not dead. Naruto gave Minato the look.

Sasuke came to a stop. He still had a bad injury but he kept control from freaking out in pain. Sakura rushed over. She began to heal him with Arusuke on his back. Arusuke noticed his Father was wincing and got off. "Sorry Dad." Arusuke apologized. Sasuke smiled at his son. "For what?" He asked. "For everything I failed to do." He replied. "We all fail. That's life." Sasuke replied. He was probably tired from giving lectures. Arusuke noted this and got the message. Sakura was then done and there was just a scratch. Minato was speechless. "Minato. You told us you killed him. Why?" Naruto asked. He could tell that Sasuke had at least died and came back. "I was-" He got cut off. "Minato was under the same jutsu I was under the night I left Konoha." Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at Sasuke. "You were under a jutsu?" He questioned. Sasuke sighed.

"Here's what happened. The Sound Four came to Konoha to get me to come to Orochimaru. But I refused. So they fought me. Then, they performed a jutsu and I went blank for a couple of minutes. I left not remembering much. I had no idea what I was doing." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes were wide. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and ran to hug him. Sasuke was taken aback by this. "That means you never left on purpose! That also means you were never evil!" Naruto said. Sasuke was still bewildered. Sakura felt her eyes watering. She quickly wiped them away. So, Sasuke was never evil.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Naruto asked. "I did some evil things once the Jutsu wore off. I still was set on revenge." Sasuke told him. Naruto frowned. He let go of Sasuke. Sasuke turned around to his son. Arusuke smiled at him. "I've decided I'll wait for her to make the right choice." Arusuke told his Father. Naruto, Sakura, Minato and Kushina were oblivious. But something told Minato that it was Ayu. Minato walked away sadly. Arusuke ran towards him. That's when Minato began to run. Arusuke was going to talk to him. Whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke just stood there. Naruto and the others were going to go but were stopped. "He's just going to be caught by Arusuke. I believe Arusuke needs to chat with him." Sasuke told them. Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. "You gave up on Ayu?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "If you would have gave up on me, I may have came back earlier. Well, I may have." Sasuke said. Sakura was going to speak but decided against it. Sasuke just walked on. "Hey, Naruto? Do all of you want to go to Ichiraku? I'll pay." Sasuke offered. Naruto's eyes glowed. "Yeah! Come on let's go!" He said pulling his families hands.

Minato stopped. He knew he wasn't going to get away from Arusuke. "I just need to talk." Arusuke said from a tree. Minato turned around. "Fine." He sighed and took a seat in the grass. Arusuke leaped from the tree and took a seat too. "Listen. I'm only giving up on her because she may be back soon. We will wait for her in till that day. But let's not let that bug us." Arusuke told Minato. The boy began sobbing. "I loved her and she would use me!I would die for her and yet, if I was going to be killed, she would lift a finger. But you would come running in." Minato cried. It was true. But Arusuke wasn't going to comment. "I understand you Minato. Like My Father and yours. We are family. Family always protects another. Why do you think my Dad let you do that?" Arusuke said. Minato smiled weakly. "Thanks cousin." He said. Arusuke was surprised. "Well, I guess we can't be brothers since my Dad and yours are. But cousins aren't so bad." Arusuke replied. Minato got to his feet and helped Arusuke up.

Naruto had forty bowls of ramen finished. Sasuke was surprised. How was he going to pay for all that and everyone else's? Sakura had two bowls. Kushina had one and he only had a half. He was going to be broke. He hadn't even gotten Arusuke dinner yet! "Um Naruto...I though you were only going to eat two." Sasuke went on lightly. "You know me Sasuke! I can't get enough ramen!" He told him. Sasuke didn't finish his half. Naruto was about to ask for another. "Naruto! I can't even afford what you ate already!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto was surprised by the outburst. "Well, I always thought that my best friend, who I call my brother would do anything for me. He left us for a long time and comes back. But then he treats us all to ramen and can't afford it. What kind of guy does that?" Naruto said in his sad voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know. Sob stories don't work on me. For my past was a sob story that never had much tears." Sasuke replied. Sakura stopped eating. She pulled out her wallet. "Here. This should handle Naruto's bill." Sakura said handing Ayame the money. Ayame took the wad of cash and put it under the stand.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "You ruined it! That was his second-" He got cut off and hit in the head. "Our son kill him once! He's already had enough punishment you idiot!" Sakura yelled, beating her husband. Naruto had a bloody nose. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Uncle Sasuke. Mommy does that all the time." Kushina said. Sasuke nodded. "She used to do the same thing to them long ago but its gotten more intense." Sasuke replied. Kushina giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry if Aniki hurt you. He would never do that." She said. Sasuke smiled. "I would never be mad at you guys. You're family to me." Sasuke said. Kushina smiled widely. She had a missing tooth. Sasuke smiled back. "Uncle Sasuke, you're not a bad guy at all. I like you!" She said brightly. Sasuke stared into her emerald/azure eyes. "Same here Kushina." Sasuke said and stood up. He paid for what he would. Then he picked Kushina up and sat her on his back. He began running to the park. "Uncle Sasuke, If this is what I'm thinking, you are the best!" Kushina exclaimed. Sasuke grinned.

Minato and Arusuke were at the secne where they found Naruto and Sakura. She was sitting down and Naruto was bloody. "Dad, what did you do this time?" Minato asked. "Nothing in particular! Just the usual." Naruto said. Minato nodded. "Oh, I ran into my Dad and he said that he was taking Kushina to the park." Arusuke said. Sakura nodded. "Well, tell him when he's tired he can take her to out house." Sakura said. "Minato, let's go." Sakura told her son. Naruto picked himself up and walked with Minato. Arusuke went to the park where his Dad was at.

It was an hour and Sasuke was exhausted. Arusuke walked by. "Dad are you okay?" Arusuke asked. It was dark outside but Arusuke had activated his Sharingan and saw his father's chakra. "Yeah. Could you take Kushina home. I would but I need a minute." Sasuke panted. Kushina was still awake. "Sorry Uncle Sasuke." She apologized. "Its not you. I was just tired from today." He said. Arusuke went over and picked Kushina up. "Can you make it home Dad?" Arusuke asked. "Yeah. So just come home when you've taken her home." Sasuke told him. Arusuke nodded and ran with Kushina.

After he took her home, he walked to his house. Just like his Father said, he was home. When Arusuke opened the door, he found Sasuke had already cooked him dinner and wasn't in the room. Arusuke then walked to his Dad's room and found Sasuke asleep in the bed. "Well, I guess I have the night to myself." Arusuke whispered. He ate dinner and did nothing in particular. He watched TV and went to bed. No nightmares. Just the comfort of sleep.

_To be continued in Chapter 31...But will take time._


	31. The End of Being Thirteen

The next morning Sasuke was still sleeping. Arusuke woke up. He stared at the ceiling for some time. Then, he got up and made his bed. It was Saturday and the only day they had off from missions. Arusuke wander the house. "It's a nice day. No rain, just like yesterday or anything happened." He whispered. Arusuke walked to the couch. He took a seat and turned on the television. He watched some cartoons, before his Dad woke up.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen. "Good morning Aru." Sasuke said tiredly. "Good morning Dad. Did you sleep well?" Arusuke asked. "Yes. What about you?" Sasuke asked. "I slept fine. Hey! I was wondering if Minato could come over today?" Arusuke begged slightly. "Sure." Sasuke yawned. Arusuke's eyes were wide. "Yes!" He shouted excitedly. "I'm going to go get him!" Arusuke told Sasuke and ran out the door. Sasuke sighed. "He's growing up..." He said.

Arusuke ran the empty streets. He ran till he found the Hokage's house. He stopped at the door and knocked. Sakura answered the door. "Oh, Hello Arusuke." Sakura said politely. "Is Minato ready, Aunt Sakura?" Arusuke asked nicely. "Yes. He's packed everything and is on his way to the door." Sakura smiled. Arusuke nodded. "Minato! Arusuke's here. I think you can go now!" Sakura called. "I'm coming!" Minato answered. He was soon at the door. "You ready?" Arusuke asked. Minato nodded. "Minato. You be good. And if you misbehave, I will have Sasuke ground you." Sakura told him. "Why?" Minato asked. "Cause I can. Oh, and if you get on his bad side, I warn you. He has a stare that will cut through you." Sakura warned. Minato looked at Arusuke. "Look. I behave so I wouldn't know." Arusuke said honestly. Minato sighed. "I will." He told his mother. "Good boy." She said and kissed his forehead. "Mom!" Minato shouted. Sakura backed away. Minato and Arusuke walked back to Arusuke's house.

Sasuke was making breakfast when the two boys came in. "Good morning, Minato." Sasuke said without looking. Minato smiled. "Good morning Uncle Sasuke." He said. Sasuke caught the "Uncle" part. "I guess you guys can go do something in Arusuke's room." Sasuke suggested. Minato nodded. "We will." Arusuke told his Dad. Sasuke smiled.

Arusuke sat on his bed. Minato sat on the bed as well. The room was clean and dust free from any surface. "Wow. You really are tidy." Minato remarked. Arusuke sighed. "Dad always likes a clean house ever sice he came back. Our old house would have some dust but he would always summon something to help clean. He's odd yet fun." Arusuke said in a mouthful. "Well, I can tell that." Minato said. Arusuke glanced at him. "I would like to know more about your Dad." He said to Minato. "My Dad seems to know him but I want to know from your point of view." He finished. "Okay. He's busy all the time. Loves ramen. Is the Hokage and doesn't have time to train me." Minato replied. Arusuke heard every word. The one message he got was, neglected. "Well. You also have a mother and I don't, so that's one advantage you have." Arusuke pointed out. Minato nodded. "I see. But you never knew your Mom well. I know both of my parents and my Father still has no time for me." Minato said, rather harshly. "You know, Minato. It's not nice to talk about another's disadvantage. I didn't insult you." Arusuke said. He was getting irritated.

"So? You failed to bring Ayu back." Minato countered. "Really? You killed my Father! That's blood on your hands pal!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke could hear their bickering. "You just think you're so much better don't you Arusuke?" Minato shouted. Arusuke grinded his teeth together. A habit he learned from his Dad. "I don't think I'm better dobe!" Arusuke yelled. Minato's eyes were wide. Sasuke heard this and chuckled. "He's copying me now." Sasuke whispered.

"Really, Arusuke-Teme! You're such a loser!" Minato spat out. Arusuke heard what Minato called him. "You dare call me that! At least my nickname for you isn't that bad!" Arusuke screamed. Minato gave him evil eyes. Arusuke had the Sharingan activated. "I hate you!" They both yelled in unison. That's when Sasuke walked in. "You two. Enough. You act just like...Pure rivals. More like Naruto and I." Sasuke told them. Minato and Arusuke looked at Sasuke. At the same time they said, "He started it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He activated his Sharingan. "Do you really want to see what this can lead to?" Sasuke asked. Arusuke didn't want to know so he shut up. Minato did the same. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. "Better." He replied and walked off.

Once, Sasuke was gone, the two boy's sighed. "I'm sorry." Arusuke apologized. "Same here." Minato said. "I don't want you leaving the Village." Minato also added. "Me? Why would I?" Arusuke asked. It was back on again. "Well, I wouldn't leave." Minato said. "really? You want to be better than me and you would do anything for power." Arusuke countered. "Hey! You do think you're better!" Minato shouted again. "I do not!" Arusuke countered. "Do too!" Minato chimed. Sasuke clenched his fist. He may have been in the kitchen but he could hear their voices. "If you both don't shut up I'll make you want to leave!" He yelled at the boys.

Arusuke gulped. Minato froze. "Yes sir!" "Yes Dad!" Was heard. Sasuke thought that this would work. Well, only for an hour. They began bickering again. Saying nonsense about each other. But at the end of the day everything changed.

"I had fun." Minato said at the door. "Well. Thanks for coming." Arusuke said. "No thank you." Minato said and left. "Come back soon!" Arusuke called. "I will." Minato answered from afar. Sasuke thought his eyes had fallen to the ground. "You..." He trailed off. "We had fun. Um, Dad?" Arusuke asked. "How?" He questioned. Arusuke laughed. "Goodnight Dad." Arusuke said and walked to his room. Sasuke mumbled a goodnight and just stood there. Sure. They may fight but they are cousins in a way.

_To be continued in Chapter 32!_


	32. Two More Years,Welcome Daisuke!

**Two Years...**

Two years passed since Ayu had left Konoha. Leaving behind, a wounded Minato and Arusuke. Their, Sensei had given up on her. There was no point. Now, Arusuke had decided to hunt her down. Arusuke had became stronger. Minato wasn't so soft anymore. Sasuke had gotten extremely stronger. He was able to unlock his Son's Mangekyou without having Arusuke killing his friend. Kushina, was going to the Academy. Her future teammates would be, Haku and Mirukara. Everything was going fine.

With Ayu gone, Yuki, Yumi, Shin, Tsume, and Daisuke were accepted to Konoha. Their teams were mixed though. Tsume, Yuki and Shin. Daisuke, Yumi were extras. Though, Daisuke was put on Team Twenty-Three.

Naruto was messing around in his office. Sasuke and Arusuke were sitting in a chair. "Well, Daisuke and Arusuke do know each other. But again, they were rivals at the academy." Naruto replied. "They had their dislikes at first but after a while they became great friends." Sasuke countered. Arusuke smirked. His Father was getting older. Thirty-Five to be exact. He still has some good ninja years left in him though.

Arusuke had gotten taller. He let his hair grow to a length similar to his Father's. His onyx eyes were still bright and shinning. He was wearing long midnight blue pants with a white shirt. The Uchiha insignia was on the back. He was wearing similar sandals that his Father used to wear.

Minato was wearing orange pants with red. He had the Uzumaki insignia on his back of his shirt. His shirt was orange. He wore red sandals. His blonde hair was longer. He looked like his dead grandfather. If only he knew.

Daisuke was wearing white and blue clothing. His shirt was white and blue as well as his pants. His blue hair was the same length as Arusuke's. In fact his hair looked like Arusuke's. He wore blue sandals.

Tsume's blonde hair was messy. He wore a red Kimono. Nothing more. His sandals looked like Jiraiya's.

Yuki had her blue hair longer. Her bangs covered her forehead protector. She wore a green dress with blue embroidering. She wore long sandals like Sakura did.

Yumi had short raven hair. She hated long hair. She wore black. But her eyes would tell you that she's not insane. She lost her parents. By Sasuke's ex-wife. Well, she still had a father, who helped Sasuke but her mother was the one shot.

Shin's deep brown hair made him the most popular besides Arusuke. He wore purple. But with black pants.

"I understand. Well then, since I don't want your Father yelling at me, Daisuke is put on your team." Naruto told Arusuke. Arusuke smirked. "Seriously, is that all we get out of Uchiha?" Naruto questioned. "I'm positive that's all." Sakura chuckled. "Well, We better be going." Sasuke said as he chuckled at his friend's remark. Arusuke followed. The exited the door.

"Dad? Why are those two always funny?" Arusuke asked his Father. Sasuke smirked. "Well, ever since I left, they had more time with each other and got to know each better." Sasuke replied. Arusuke nodded. "Do you like Daisuke?" He asked. Sasuke stopped walking. "I chose him didn't I?" Sasuke questioned. Arusuke smiled and leaped on his Dad. Sasuke stood still in place.

"You are an odd child, Aru." Sasuke replied lovingly. Arusuke smiled. Sasuke continued walking with his son attached to him. "Um, Aru...There are people staring." Sasuke said. Arusuke wasn't listening. Sasuke then poked his forehead. Arusuke closed his eyes and got off. "Ow! You know I hate that!" Arusuke shouted. Sasuke smirked. "Your Uncle did it to me. I used to call it, "The Poke of Doom."' Sasuke joked. Arusuke rubbed his forehead. He didn't frown. "That's funny Dad." Arusuke laughed. Sasuke and Aru continued to walk.

Daisuke and Minato were talking. "So you hate ramen?" Minato asked. "Yup. I can't stand it." Daisuke replied truthfully. Minato's jaw dropped. "There is no way Arusuke and I will get along with you!" Minato shouted. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "We've been friends since we were seven. Not to mention, Arusuke isn't addicted to ramen. He just favors it." Daisuke replied annoyed. "Oh..." Minato felt like an idiot.

Arusuke and Sasuke made their way to the rest of the team. "Daisuke! Minato!" Arusuke shouted. Daisuke smirked. Minato went ecstatic. "So! Sasuke-Sensei, am I on the squad?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah. Welcome to Team Twenty-Three. I wish I was still twenty-three." Sasuke replied. He muttered the ending. Everyone laughed. More truth, Sasuke didn't look that old. He could still marry. Arusuke had been longing for another sibling.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered. He smiled warmly. Minato gasped. "You smile?" He questioned. "Yeah. My Dad does. Uncle Sasuke does. Aru does." Daisuke pointed out. Minato frowned. "Oh, sheesh."Minato replied. Sasuke put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry. What if I told you...I never smiled when I was seven. Your parents got me to smile." Sasuke said truthfully. Minato smirked. "Oh. You mean you went years without a smile?" Minato asked. "Yes. They made my life better." He replied.

**Later That Day...**

"Okay team! We will begin a new training. You'll have to snatch these bells from me." Sasuke said pointing to the two bells. "Oh! Oh! Kaka-Sensei said he always did that! Though he never told me the purpose!" Minato shouted. "The purpose is simple. Teamwork." Arusuke answered. Daisuke smirked. "We have to get these bells before time is out." Daisuke said smugly. "Yep. You have till sunset." Sasuke replied. "Starting...Now!" Sasuke shouted. Each went to hide and plan. _'Well, this team isn't as bad as Team Seven was...'_ Sasuke thought. Arusuke, Daisuke and Minato were together around a tree. "You know the plan right?" Arusuke asked. Minato and Daisuke nodded. They were determined to get the bells.

_To be Continued in Chapter 33!_


	33. Ayu's Parents Revealed!

"Okay. Mask our presence." Daisuke whispered. "Done..." Minato replied. "Arusuke. You attack first. Make your Dad show off his moves." Daisuke ordered. Arusuke nodded. "Minato and I will come in later after he's almost out of Chakra. but it you need help, we'll be there." Daisuke said. Arusuke nodded. "Okay. Three...Two...One... Go!" Minato whispered. Arusuke shot out from the trees. He landed right in front of his Dad.

"Already showing yourself?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to win those bells." Arusuke stated. Sasuke smirked. "Alone? Don't you need your comrades?" Sasuke asked in a pathetic voice loaded with sympathy. Arusuke shook his head. "Who needs them." Arusuke replied. Sasuke knew what was going on.

Arusuke stared a Chidori. Sasuke began one as well. Arusuke ran towards his Father. "Chidori!" He shouted. Sasuke grinned. He didn't move. Arusuke had the Chidori aimed at Sasuke's chest. But thankfully, Sasuke's Chidori caught the other. A giant explosion occurred.

"We may need to make out move now." Minato said. Daisuke nodded. They jumped down. Daisuke found Sasuke and Arusuke. Arusuke was trying to get the bells. "Let's go." Daisuke ordered. Minato nodded. They ran at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'A triple attack huh? How clever. But all three of you have to fight me.' _Sasuke thought. He jumped into the air leaving the three Shinobi alone.

"Where'd he go, Arusuke?" Minato asked. "Over there by the forest!" Arusuke shouted. Daisuke ran. He fired up his signature move. He turned into water. He also went underground. Sasuke wouldn't be able to find him there. Minato was impressed. Arusuke was amazed.

Arusuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Minato created a Shadow Clone. They went charging at Sasuke. The thirty-Five year old didn't see it coming. Daisuke grabbed his Sensei's feet. Sasuke was restrained from moving. Arusuke tackled him. Minato did so as well. Arusuke got the bells. He jumped backward. Minato leaped back as well. Daisuke let go. He transformed after he got out of the ground. Sasuke fell to the ground. He had not a scratch. "Great job...But now, do you really think I would let you win so easily?" Sasuke questioned them. Soon Sasuke vanished. The bells were real though. Arusuke held tight to them. "We won Dad!" Arusuke shouted.

Laughing was heard. A certain girls laugh. They adverted their eyes to the woods. "Arusuke-Kun! You won't ever have to worry about your Father again! I took him out! But please forgive me! I love you Arusuke-Kun!" Ayu cried. Arusuke, and Minato were frozen. "What's wrong, Arusuke-Kun? Minato?" Ayu asked. "You're not Ayu." Arusuke stated. "Ayu wouldn't be back so easily! She probably would die and then come back to haunt us!" Arusuke shouted. Daisuke had a bewildered look. "Release." He replied. Everything disappeared. They were still in the forest. "Sasuke-Sensei used a Genjutsu!" Minato shouted. Arusuke looked down. Daisuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Just Genjutsu." He replied.

Sasuke appeared. "You have the bells. But I needed to see if you would be able to break Genjutsu." Sasuke said sadly. "I apologize for that." He apologized. Arusuke looked up and smiled. "Hey! Its not our fault!" Arusuke said. His smile was fake though. "Okay. Let's call it a night." Sasuke said. He grabbed Arusuke's shoulder. "Let's go." He said. Arusuke followed.

Daisuke turned into water and disappeared. Minato had to walk alone. "Darn! Not fair!" He shouted. He ran the forest. He knew this route.

**Ayu**

She was sleeping. On a bed Kabuto/Orochimaru made. She had just went through endless training sessions. She was exhausted. Kabuto watched her. He was going to do it tonight. He was going to take her body! He crept over to her. "Ayu-Chan...You're going to love being my new pawn..." He whispered. Since she was so exhausted, she slept through what he said. Kabuto inched closer. He made hand signs. But something pierced his arm. He looked around, hissing in pain. There, was a man with short blue hair. He glared daggers at Kabuto. "Chino...Sakikio...I thought you abandoned her?" Kabuto questioned. "Itachi Uchiha had me held captive. But I would never abandon my daughter!" Chino shouted. A woman with long cotton candy blue hair walked in. "I believe you should leave out daughter alone." She ordered. "Oh. So Chino and Satsumi are here. Interesting." Kabuto said licking his lips.

Satsumi glared. "Honey. Get Ayu out of here. I'll handle this." Chino told his wife. "But..." She trailed off. She knew her husband would be able to handle Kabuto. Satsumi grabbed her daughter and fled.

The battle was short. Let's just say that Kabuto was finished by a forbidden Jutsu he accidentally used. Chino sighed. He then ran to his wife and daughter.

Satsumi held Ayu close to her chest. Ayu had long blue hair. She was wearing a blue skirt and a deep satin blue vest with a wire shirt underneath. Chino caught up. "Well, is she okay?" He asked. Satsumi nodded. Suddenly, Ayu's eyes opened. They were glassy at first. "Honey? It's Mommy and Daddy." Satsumi told her. Ayu's glassy look cleared. She gazed at her parents. "I...I thought you were..." She stopped. She was very tired. "Mom...Dad..." She whispered. Satsumi and Chino smiled. Their daughter believed. "We need to get you to Konoha." Satsumi said. "They'll want me dead, Mom..." Ayu stated. "Honey. We won't let them kill you." Chino said protectively. Ayu smiled. She nuzzled into her mother. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I can't believe we haven't seen her in twelve years." Satsumi said. They were walking. Chino was carrying Ayu. "She's grown...but she followed a path I wished she didn't." Chino replied sadly. Satsumi nodded. They walked to Konoha.

**Arusuke/Sasuke**

Arusuke was having another dream. During all of his dreams, Sasuke used his Sharingan to see himself. He wrote all of his son's dreams down. Well, most. He still needed sleep. Maybe that's why he created a clone with the same abilities to do it. This night, Arusuke was dreaming of Ayu coming back. Sasuke also saw something that made the dream true. The exact figures were Ayu's parents.

_To be Continued in Chapter 34!_


	34. Welcome Home Ayu

It wasn't till early morning, when Satsumi and Chino made it closer to Konoha. They still had to sneak Ayu in. They had a plot.

"Okay. We only know one person who would be just as kind to let Ayu stay with someone. Sasuke Uchiha seems reasonable." Satsumi said. "We will need to ask for Sasuke Uchiha at the front gates. We will transform Ayu into a baby. But I think Sasuke will know how to help." Chino replied. Satsumi nodded. "I heard Sasuke has a son. That son was on the same team as Ayu. What about that?" Satsumi asked. "Well, we may need to permanent the jutsu. I mean, she would have a second chance with us." Chino suggested. "But I want to know my daughter. Not what she'll be like. Let's just stick with the original plan." Satsumi said. Chino nodded.

They were soon at the front gates. Shino and Kiba were there. "Satsumi and Chino? I thought you two were..." Kiba cut off. "Chino managed to beat Itachi. But we do have another daughter. Samaru." Satsumi said. She showed Kiba and Shino the baby. Blue hair was expected. "Another girl? Let's just hope she doesn't abandon her friends." Shino muttered. "She won't." Chino said. "Okay. Then you may go." Kiba said. They nodded and walked away.

Sasuke and Arusuke were sparring in the back yard. Arusuke was practicing his lightning and fire Jutsu. He was almost as good as his Father. Sasuke was training as well. He was showing Arusuke how to create Kirin. "Okay. When it storms, and there is lightning, you can tame lightning without using any chakra. That is Kirin." Sasuke explained. Arusuke managed to perform the Jutsu. Without using Chakra. Sasuke called it a day. As they walked they ran into someone. Well two people. Sasuke stared at them. They stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. We need your help." Satsumi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He then closed his eyes. "Okay. The baby is Ayu isn't it. You're her parents." He said flatly and opened his eyes. Satsumi and Chino were silent. "How did you?" Arusuke started. "You know everything that I know Aru. Your dreams are real. Just they haven't happened yet. This is one of those dreams." Sasuke told him. Arusuke nodded slowly.

"Please Sasuke." Chino pleaded. Sasuke sighed. "You couldn't have had let her be her age. I mean Konoha has nothing really bad against her." Sasuke started. Satsumi looked at her daughter. "We thought it was the only way to get her in Konoha." She replied. "I wonder how you got past Kiba. But release the Jutsu and I'll keep this quiet. I actually have an idea." Sasuke hinted. Arusuke knew every plan his Father had. This one. This one would be convincing the Hokage that Ayu never left. They either pass or be jailed.

Sasuke released the jutsu and Ayu started to yell. Sasuke put a hand over her mouth. "Shut up." He told her. She stared in shock. He removed his hand. "Sensei?" Ayu asked. Sasuke smirked. Arusuke looked at her. He looked different. Older. "Arusuke-Kun..." She stopped. Arusuke stared at her. He was frowning. "You come back huh Ayu?" Arusuke stated. Ayu glanced down at herself. She knew he had some resentment of her. Even if Arusuke wasa forgiving person. She knew she went over the lines. Even if it was in a stupid manor.

At the Hokage's. Sasuke walked before his best friend. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sakura was out shopping. "Um...Well..." Sasuke never stuttered. Naruto knew. "She's back right?" He said. Sasuke's eyes went wide. "How did you-" Cut off. "Some Anbu found Satsumi and Chino carrying their daughter. They didn't say anything. But know that we welcome her with open arms." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. "Things aren't as exciting as our times. I mean the fights are short and pathetic and also the endings when they come back are laughable." Sasuke then chuckled. Naruto nodded. "I know. It was more fun when we were fifteen even if you weren't there." Naruto agreed. Sasuke's small smile faded. "You do know I kept Team Seven on my mind." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Kakashi said something like that." He replied. Naruto crossed his fingers. Like Tsunade did when she was hearing news.

"Well, I guess this is the end huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "She's come home. Arusuke may resent her. Isn't that also true?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke smirked. "I think he's glad he's got a rival. But no one can beat my Arusuke." With that said, Sasuke left. Naruto laughed as soon as the door closed. "Heh. Its like we each switched places." He laughed.

"Um...Arusuke?" Ayu asked. Arusuke stared straight into her eyes. His onyx eyes were showing an emotion. Something of longing. She saw it. Ayu walked over to her teammate. "I'm sorry. I know this is silly but..." She stopped speaking. She kissed him right on the lips. Arusuke was wide eyed. Once she pulled away, his mouth dropped open. "A-Ayu..." He stuttered. "I've loved you Arusuke. I'm sorry that I left." Ayu said and this made Arusuke's eyes almost fall out. If they did Itachi would have some Sharingan. And maybe a new light. Chino and Satsumi were speechless. Same with Arusuke. Ayu blushed a deep red.

"Uh...Welcome home Ayu."

_The end. With a bit of romance!_


End file.
